Lian
by Hollie Black
Summary: Book One of The Children of Gondor Trilogy- Aragorn's daughter is engaged to Eomer's son. But when old friends come to Gondor to celebrate, bringing their own children, will complications arise? ***COMPLETE*** =R/R PLEASE!!!!=
1. Aragorn's Banquet

Hello, this is my first ever posting, I hope that you all enjoy! (please review, but no flames!)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, it all belongs to the literary genius J.R.R. Tolkien.  I did create Lian, Fëa and Galen, but that's it.  (Eldarion was actually created by Tolkien, he's mentioned in one of the appendixes in Return of the King)

Oh, by the way, this is the first story of a kind of series type thing I'm writing, The Children of Gondor.  It's all about the three children of Aragorn and Arwen.  This is the story that tells of the life of Lian, youngest daughter of Gondor's monarchs.  I hope you all enjoy it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Children of Gondor:

Lian

By Hollie

Aragorn, King Elessar paced back and forth in his throne room, servants constantly coming to him asking his decisions on the decorations, the food, what he wished to wear and such.  Queen Undomiel sat on her throne and smiled, for she had never seen her husband so nervous and excited, save perhaps the day of their wedding.  

"My King, do you not worry needlessly?  I realize that this reunion is important to you, but perhaps you are taking it slightly overboard."  He stopped pacing and laughed, a laugh so joyful that all who heard it were glad, and he came and sat by her side on his chair.

"As usual, you are right.  But this meeting is a cause for joy and I want things to be perfect.  I have not seen my old companions for so many years that I have indeed lost count.  And with the special... surprise, well, I just want everyone to be joyous and comfortable.  I daresay that we will have much to celebrate these next few days, provided that the proposal goes through."  His queen smiled contently at him, thinking of the big surprise that they had planned.

"How wonderful it will be if the two kingdoms are united.  They will be perfect for each other, I don't doubt.  But it might be wise of us to forewarn her... what if she does not approve?  How then will it go over if she throws a fit in front of our guests and your dearest friends?"

"I have faith that things will turn out smoothly my dearest."  Arwen rested her head upon Aragorn's strong shoulder and closed her eyes.

"If you have faith, then so do I," She whispered softly in Elvish, "so do I."

*~*~*

Lian ran swiftly along the roof of the castle, her footfalls as quiet as an elf's.  She climbed un-noticed up the uneven rock face of the tower and settled herself comfortably atop her tower.  Her tower.  Many years she had called it thus, as it was her favorite place in all of Gondor.  Climbing was the only way to reach its heights, and as far as she knew, she was the only one who dared scale its walls. This was a fact she kept secret, for she knew it would become forbidden to her if her parents found out.  They worried constantly about her, and needlessly too she thought.  

The youngest daughter of the King and Queen, Princess Lian was strong, wise, nimble and fair.  She had the mind and courage of Aragorn, the soft facial features like to Arwen's and the heart of an elf, though she was only half that race in lineage.  She had long, dark hair cascaded down to the small of her back when she would release it from the braid she usually kept it in.  Her eyes were gray to the like of her father, and they could pierce the heart with a simple glance, or be as gentle as clouds, depending on her mood.  Her skin tanned easily, and she relished the sun's rays on her limbs and face, turning them to a gentle brown colour.  She had little use for dresses and beauty, and paid almost no heed to them.  

Never the less, even covered in dirt, she was undeniably fair, but that is to be expected of a child of King Aragorn and the striking Arwen.  Men would come to Gondor hoping to glimpse the land's Queen and her two daughters, Lian and Fëa, and young ladies would constantly vie for the attention of the handsome prince, Eldarion.    As little as possible Lian interacted with the male gender, for she regarded most of them as pigs.  With the exceptions of course, of her father and brother.

She loved her parents dearly, but hated the fact that they focused almost all of their concern on her.  She shuddered to think of what they would say if they found that she skipped her lesson in Middle-Earth history to relax in her tower.  She liked to come up to the tower to think and reflect, and one of the dilemmas she pondered most often was the overprotective nature of her parents. After all, she had an older brother and sister who they could worry about.  Not that Eldarion and Fëa ever did anything that was a cause for concern.  On the contrary, they were always courteous, poised and wise, and Lian could barely remember a time where either had gotten in to trouble!  Lian _did have some fleeting memories of Eldarion as a rambunctious adolescent, but time seemed to have worked that out of him, for now he was a serious, studious young adult.  Fëa, however, was the eternally perfect everything.  She never got in trouble, always completed her studies on time, was polite and reserved and altogether infuriating.    Boring was her word.  But they were good people, and despite her complaints, Lian loved them dearly._

Lian was a complete opposite of her siblings, to the surprise of all.  When the city heard of a third child of Arwen and Aragorn, they expected another perfect little angel.  They had no idea what a surprise they were in for.  Lian was adventurous, fun and curious.  She would not rest until every tree had been climbed, every passage explored and every path hiked.  She would come back to the castle at night so dirty that at first, no one would recognize her.  She constantly skipped out on her lessons of etiquette to ride her horse or practice her archery.  

Archery was one of her greatest passions.  The only problem was that no matter how many lessons she took, she could never quite grasp the fine art.  She would practice for hours each day until her arms bled and her head swam, but she could still not get the hang of it.  She did everything her instructors would tell her to the letter, but to no avail.  

But Lian was not quitter.  She sat high atop the tallest tower in Gondor and resolved then and there to practice nonstop until she finally got it right.  Never mind the fact that she had made that resolution several times prior, and failed each time, but a deep resolution (borne partly from her stubbornness) took her over once again.  She crept back down the tower, along the roof and slipped through an open window back inside.  Slinking from shadow to shadow, she slowly made her way to her bedchambers, grabbed her bow and her quiver from their perch on a chair and climbed from her window to a nearby tree, leapt onto a low wall (and just barely made it) and slipped unnoticed into the forest.

Deep in the woods, there was a tree not far off from the road that lead to Gondor that had so many holes in it that passerbys who happened to come upon it would wonder whatever had happened to it.   It was however, the practice tree of Princess Lian, and for many years she had shot into it, aiming at a small notch dead center, which she had never quite managed to hit.  

Sighing with firm resolution, she pulled an arrow from her quiver and aimed best she could at the notch.  She released and immediately cringed as the arrow flew off into the dense vegetation, missing the tree by several feet.  She began to ready herself for another shot when she heard a cry from the road.  Lian raced towards the shout and stopped dead as she found her arrow.  It was sticking into the side of a large and grandiose carriage that was at the head of a magnificently lengthy procession.  

 "Oh my!"  She began in shock, "please forgive me!  No one was hurt were they?  I am so sorry, I was practicing my archery, and well, I'm not very good at it yet, and the arrow flew off and I heard a yell and I---"  She was suddenly cut off my a deep, gentle voice from within the carriage.

"Calm yourself child, you only took us by surprise, there were no injuries suffered."  Then the owner of the voice stepped down and it was all Lian could do to keep from gasping.  He was an elf, a king of elves by the look of him.  He was neither young, nor old, his beauty was great and his wisdom seamed to radiate outwards.  He reached out a fair hand and took hers in greeting.  

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, King of Mirkwood.  Who might you be child?"  Ignoring the fact that he had just called her a child, Lian just managed to whisper "I am Princess Lian of Gondor."

"Princess, did you say?"  There was a twinkle of recognition in his eyes, "then you are Aragorn's daughter?"

"Aye sir, um, I mean, yes your highness, I am one of them."

"You mean he has more children?  Please tell,"  He looked anxiously at her, for joyous was this news of his dear old friend whom he had not seen for many long years.

"The oldest is my sister, Fëa, then my brother Eldarion, then myself."

"That is wonderful news to hear!  It pleases my heart to know that he is thrice blessed!  And what of the lady Arwen?  Do tell me everything, though I'm sure I will be hearing it all over again as soon as we reach the castle.  Here, our arrival shall be late if we delay longer.  Will you not ride with us to the fair city, for I much desire to hear news of my old comrade."  And with that he helped her up the carriage steps, and as she entered, she beheld two more elven beauties.  She was seated across from the king, and next to one who could only have been his son, for so greatly did he resemble his father.  

"Lady Lian, I am greatly pleased to introduce you to my wife, Miriel, and my son Galen."  They nodded politely to one another, and Lian could not help but be excited to be seated among such fair creatures. She looked upon the queen and for the first time in her life, she desired to be beautiful and to wear elegant clothes and makeup.  The queen was the picture of elegance and grace and Lian suddenly had the strong urge to be as poised.  She sat up as straight as possible and tried to brush the dirt away from her clothes as unobtrusively as possible.  

They were five minutes journey to the citadel by road, for the route Lian ahd taken through the trees had been direct and speedy, but in that time, the king managed to ask Lian a lot of questions about her father and mother and what they had been up to, and how their health was and such.  Lian gathered that King Legolas had greatly cared for her mother and father and that there had been a strong friendship between them.

When they arrived at the castle, there was much noise and excitement.  Indeed, Lian had never in all her life seen Gondor look as beautiful as it did when she stepped from the carriage.  She exited last and Prince Galen helped her down, as the steps were quite high for her.  The elves were of course much taller than she, and even by human standards Lian was short, just barely 5 feet.  She stared in awe as the splendor of Gondor was seen at its peak.  The towers gleamed, banners flew high and silver trumpets blared a loud and most welcoming song.  

Standing at the top of the castle's granite stair was the King and Queen of Gondor, each stately and beautiful, their splendor displayed for all to see.  Lian forgot her former awe of the monarchs of Mirkwood as she looked upon her parents and saw their full magnificence.  In her mind, it was far greater than any others alive in Middle-Earth.  

Beaming smiles stretched across both of their faces as they walked gracefully down the steps to greet their guests.  When the reached the elves, both kings embraced as brothers, thrilled to see one another after such a long parting.  Arwen and Miriel instantly began to catch up with the goings on of one another's lives.  Lian stood slightly behind, next to Galen, waiting quietly to be acknowledged.  Eldarion and Fëa came up to the two of them, and Eldarion extended a hand to the elven prince in greeting.

"Good to see you, Prince Galen."  Eldarion addressed him regally with the air of a king.  Fëa stood behind him and nodded politely.  

"As it is to finally meet you, Prince Eldarion.  A fine kingdom is Gondor."  Galen looked around, his eyes wide as he took in the land of breathtaking stone work and beautiful greenery, his eyes lingering on the trees that had been planted by elves at the beginning of Aragorn's and Arwen's reign.  

"And it is my deepest pleasure to meet such a fair princess," the charming elf continued, taking Fëa's hand and kissing it.  She blushed slightly and smiled at him, then bowed her head, trying to not look pleased.

Lian was silently amused; was this prince of a faraway land flirting with her sister?  She bit back a smile and exchanged glances with Eldarion; it seemed that similar thoughts were roaming through his mind.

The procession moved on as another carriage came to the foot of the great staircase, and another, and so on.  Soon, a band of dwarves, the royal family of Rohan, a very large collection of brilliant elves and a strange looking group of very short and furry-footed creatures stood talking happily together laughing and reliving old times.  After several minutes, Aragorn raised his hands and addressed all "Come friends!  Let us go inside where we can eat, drink and continue this wonderful reunion!"

"Might I have the pleasure of escorting you inside?" Galen asked Lian, a friendly smile etched across his face.

"Oh, well, I actually think that I'm going to freshen up first.  I wouldn't want to go into such an important dinner looking... well, like this."

"What ever do you mean, you look fine."  Lian smiled and felt her cheeks blush.

"Thank you highness, but dirt is not favorable attire on a lady here."  He smiled in return, "then I await your return to the banquet anxiously my lady."  He turned and made for the doors, then stopped and looked back at her, "Please lady, call me Galen.  Formalities bore me."

"As you wish.  If this is how we are to be, then you can call me Lian my friend."

*~*~*

Lian walked as quickly as she could to her room.  She felt an excitement rising in her that she had never felt before.  The majesty of Gondor, the wonder of King Legolas, the poise of the Lady Miriel, the... her new, friendship, with Galen.  He confused and surprised her very much.  He was, friendly, to say the least, and he had a quality about him that she couldn't quite place, but was refreshing.  Perhaps it was how he so quickly seemed comfortable enough to speak plain with her, bypassing what Lian referred to as "the frivolity of formality."  

She entered her room and proceeded to tear through her closet, searching for something suitable.

"Ah!"  She cried out at last as she pulled out a long, flowing white dress that she never had even known that she owned.  She pulled it on and turned to a large mirror in the corner that she rarely used.  She was surprised to find that her figure was not all together bad.  All her climbing and running kept her thin and lean, and unnoticed to her, she had filled out nicely.  She took out a brush and began to undo the year's worth of tangles.  After finally getting it straight and clean, she took a strand from either side of her head and brought them back so they made a slight crown.  Then she took up a washcloth and scrubbed her face and hands until they shone.  Lian had never used makeup before, and had no idea what went where, so she contented herself to "natural colour."  Finally satisfied, she made her way to the banquet hall. 

She stepped inside, trying to be graceful and poised.  _"If only I had Fëa's composure and grace!"_ she thought nervously.  Thankfully, most of the guests were much to deep in conversation to notice her arrival.  In fact, Lian was beginning to wonder if she was invisible when suddenly a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"If it is possible, you look more fair than you did when we parted."  Lian turned and relief flooded into her as she let Galen lead her to the table, pull out a chair for her and then sit by her side.

Lian laughed slightly, "I should hope my appearance now would be better than it was at out parting!"  He smiled yet again, flashing perfectly white teeth at her_.  "Are all elves perfect?"_ Lian wondered.

"Beauty is more a matter of character, than physical appearance.  That has been my opinion, at least.  But let us not trouble ourselves with pondering over the meaning of beauty to-night Lian, for this night is to be one of merriment and laughter, or so I am told," 

Galen grinned at her and at that moment the servants began bringing in the food and drinks, and for a long while Lian contented herself with stuffing her face.  In the day's excitements, she had forgotten entirely about breakfast and suddenly realized how starving she was.  The food all looked so delicious, that for a moment, Lian could not decide what she wanted.  The chefs had obviously pulled out all the stops in honor of the guests, for Lian had never in her life seen or tasted such amazing morsels, even though she had been eating food prepared by the same men and women that cooked that meal her entire life.   Maybe, she decided, the atmosphere had a bit to do with the deliciousness of it all.

After allowing sometime for his old friends to eat and relax, King Elessar stood up from his place at the head of the table, and all fell quiet.  

"My dear old friends, new friends, my family and anyone else who hears what I now say:  I have invited you all here for two purposes.  One, we have gone far too many years out of touch, and I am greatly glad that this was ended tonight," thunderous applause met his words.  "Yes, yes," Aragorn rose his voice again to calm the crowd," Yes, I am thrilled that you agree.  Secondly, I have an announcement of great happiness:  The Prince Eower of Rohan has asked for the hand of my daughter," He paused to give some dramatic effect, and Lian leaned over to Galen and whispered, "Fëa must be thrilled!"

"Lian."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

so... what did u think?  I am really nervous if u guys like this or not.... please tell me if I should continue!!!

-hollie-


	2. Lian's Tower

A/n:  Guys, you are the best!!!!  Thatnk you thatnk you thatnk you to my first 5 reviewers!!!  You totally made my day!  I was sooooo worried that no one would like my story!  THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: (which I 4got to post on the first chapter... oops!)  i wish i did, but *sniff*  I dont own any of J.R.R's fine characters or places.  As for Lian, Galen and the rest of em... lets just say they own me more than i own them!

*************************************************************

"How could this happen?" Lian yelled loudly at her parents, "How in Middle-Earth did this mess happen?!"

"But Lian darling, we thought that you would be happy," Arwen tried to comfort her daughter, "any woman in both Gondor and Rohan would gladly be the bride of the prince.  He is brave, charming, wise, and has won renown in battle, what is it that grieves your heart so about this?"

"I don't even know him!  Isn't marriage supposed to be about love?!  How can you love someone that you don't even know!?!?"  She stormed about her room; her face reddening in anger, her muscles tensing.

"Please daughter," Aragorn sat down on the fluffy white bed and pulled Lian into his lap, "please give the prince a chance to earn your love.  That is all we ask of you.  If you should find some strong reason why you should not be wed after you have gotten to know him, then I give you my word; you will not be forced to go through with it."  With that they left her, and Lian was suddenly alone and upset.  She then did something that she had not done since she had been a small child--- she cried.  

After an hours worth of tears had fallen from her clear gray eyes, they finally began to ebb.  Lian became filled with a desire to be outside, high up in her tower.  She resolved to spend the night there, and so she packed a warm blanket and a dry pillow into a small knapsack, then climbed swiftly out her window.  

Racing along to the great watchtower, Lian used all her elvish grace to make as little noise as possible.  So concentrated was she on her feet, that her ears failed to act quick enough.  Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and it was all she could do to keep from screaming.

"Lian?  What are you doing out here?  It 'twill be dark soon,"  It was Galen.

"Oh!  I'm so glad it was you Galen, I thought you might've been one of the guards or something," they smiled at one another in the dark, then Lian continued. "After all the... news today, well, I just couldn't handle it.  It's too much for one poor girl to have to deal with in a single day."  

Concern swept over Galen, "You're not running away are you? because lady I do not think that,"  Lian cut him off before he could finish.

"Relax!  Of course I'm not running away, don't be silly.  I was merely planning to spend the night in my tower."

"Your _tower_?"

"Well, it's not actually my tower, I just call it that.  I'm the only one who is ever up there, so I figure it might as well be mine.  If you want.... I could take you.  It's a rather hefty climb, but I'm sure you could manage."  She hoped against hope that Galen could not see the smile she was holding back or the blush rising in her cheeks.  If he had, he did not bring it up, a fact for which Lian was very grateful.

"Well, I suppose that would be alright, for a while anyway."  Lian now dearly hoped he missed the huge smile that had crossed her face for an instant when he consented.

They made their way quickly to the tower, and then began to climb.  It was not a difficult climb by any means.  The main reason that no one climbed it was that it was without a doubt the tallest tower in all of Gondor.  Lian was the only one who dared it because of its sheer heights.  The prince however, seemed to not be bothered by the distance to the top, and he made the climb almost as fast as Lian.  They reached the top just as the last rays of sun faded into the night.  The air was crisp and cool, and stars began to shine down upon them.  

"It's beautiful here," Galen gazed in astonishment and awe.

"Mmm," Lian murmured, "I come here whenever I need to think, or when I want to get away.  It has a feeling about it, so free and wonderful, how I'd like to be."

"What do you mean?  You are a wonderful person Lian, a great friend.  And as for being free, you seem to be most oft."  Lian gazed out onto her city, imagining the people al tucked away warm and snug in their beds.

"I suppose, but in my heart, there has always been something that nags at me, telling me that there is more."  They sat for a time then in silence, each pondering the questions that gripped at their hearts.  Lian was the first to break the quiet.  She stood and reached into her bag, pulling out her warm blanket and wrapping it tightly around her.

"It's a chilly night," she stated.

"Indeed, would you like my jacket?"

"No, I am fine.  Thank you though."  Galen stared at Lian for several moments before she looked up and met his eyes.

"Do you want to talk Lian?  I'm here for you, you do know that right?"

"Yes, I just don't really want to talk about... _that_.  It still pains me to think of it.  I mean, I don't even know him! How can I be expected to love him?"

"Well, perhaps you will grow to love him."

"But what if I don't?  What if he is a horrid, wretched man whom I wind up hating!"  Galen laughed at the serious fear on her face and smiled.

"Your parents love you dearly, do you really think that they would have you engaged to one who was unworthy of you?"  He laughed again as she though of his words.

"Maybe your right.  Well, this discussion is far too dreary for me; let us talk of merrier things.  Tell me of yourself, it must be fascinating living in Mirkwood with the elves, being a prince of..." Lian trailed of as she realized her words. "Elves," she whispered again, "your an elf."  Galen looked at her curiously, "Yes, and...?"

"Your an elf!"

"Yes, I believe we've already established that."

"No!  You don't understand!  I, and to think I almost, oh my.... I must go!"  She practically leapt over the edge of the tower and climbed with haste down.

"What ever is the matter?" He called down to her in a frantic whisper, "Where are you going?"

"I'm so sorry, I must go, I can't stay here!"  With that she reached the bottom and fled as quickly as she could back to her room, leaving Galen standing at the top of the tower, thoroughly confused.

Throwing herself onto her bed, Lian wept for the second time that night.  How could she have been so daft as to not realize it?  How could she have let her emotions run off like that?  When she finally began to calm herself two and one half hours later, she promised that never again would she be so careless. Staring up at the ceiling, Lian lay for several hours in unease, until sleep finally came to her.  She tossed and turned through out the night, and when she woke in the morning she was drenched in a cold sweat.  

************************************************************************

A/N:  okay, lousy chapter, I know.  sorry that its so short, im gonna try to make the next chapter longer.   I promise that the next chapter will be up soon, but it might be a couple days (my dad has been stealing the computer a lot lately..... makes it hard for a girl to post!)

thank you once again to my wonderful reviewers--- i hope i didnt disappoint y'all 2 much with this chapter.

Lani--- give eower an chance.... who knows what might happen (but i do agree that lian would be happier with Galen.  we'll just have to wait and see what happens.... :)

Aranel--- thanks, and i will try 2 update asap!

star_cutie08---  thanks for the enthusiasm, keep checking back cause i promise to update as quickly as i possibly can!

Aldawen of Rivendell---  thank you a million times!!!  i try reeeaaaally hard to make it as Tolkien-like as i can (though no one could eva match his skills!!!)  im very glad u like my hobbit descriptions-- we should be seeing more of them in the near future!

christi-  thank you!  i will!

if you guys have ne ideas---- dont hesitate to lemme know!!!  i appreciate all the reviews soooooo much..... please dont stop!  i luv reviews (just as long as they arent flames!)

-hollie-  


	3. Prince Eower

A/N:  hopefully, you guys will like this chapter better than the last one. (I don't know if ne of u like the last 1 or not cause no1 has reviewed it yet!!!  please tell me if it stunk!!!)  ps.  there are some teensy LotR spoilers (nothing major) near the end, but if u are reading this fic, u probably already know what happens in Tolkien's work

Disclaimer---  sadly, I own nothing.  *sniff, sniff*

The next morning at breakfast, there was almost as much mirth and laughter as there had been the night before.  At the table though, there was one empty seat, and soon a young maid was sent to find the Princess Lian.  She returned distraught,

"I can not find her anywhere my Lord, but her bed was cold, so she has not been in it for a while, and the window was open wide."  King Aragorn immediately rose to go search for her himself, but Galen beat him to the door.  

"I'll go and look for her Sir, you have all your guests here, I wouldn't want you to have to leave."  Aragorn nodded and Galen left the dining chamber and made his way outside to the great main road of Gondor.  He followed the road to the gates, and continued on towards the spot where Lian's arrow had pierced his father's carriage.

"Lian," he called into the woods, "Are you out here?"  He heard a startled cry, followed by an "oops!" and a "duck!"  No sooner had Galen followed the instructions than an arrow came whizzing over his crouched form.  Lian bounded out of the brush and helped Galen up.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"  

"No," he reassured her, "but your warning came in the nick of time."

"I'm sorry, your voice startled me just as I was about to release, and I turned as I released, and oh, I...." she trailed off hopelessly.  "I'm never going to get the hang of this.  Maybe I should give up archery and go with Fëa to embroidery lessons," almost as soon as the words had left her mouth, she gave an involuntary shudder.  Galen simply laughed.

"Somehow, I can not see you cooped inside happily embroidering.  It would not be right to cage such a free soul.  If you want, I could teach you how to shoot.  I'm fairly decent."  Lian smiled, then suddenly came to her senses.

"I should go to breakfast now," she whispered, then she turned and ran down the road to Gondor.  Galen stood dumbstruck that she had deserted him for a second time.  "What is the matter with that girl?" he wondered, scratching his forehead.  

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Aragorn tried hard to entertain his dear friends without showing concern for the disappearance of his daughter.  He laughed at Pippin's jokes as he thought of Lian.  She had been growing restless of late, there was no denying that.  She wasn't like his other children, she was free spirited and full of life.  The past year he had watched her as she explored Gondor and its surroundings.  There was something thought that...

"Ah, those were they days, eh Strider, I mean Aragorn."  Pippin's voice jolted Aragorn back into the present, "Er, yes.  Yes, those were most definitely the days," he replied, having absolutely no clue what he was talking about.  At that moment, Lian rushed into the dining room, hurriedly taking her seat and filling her plate.  She scarfed her meal in a most unlady-like fashion, then rose to leave almost at once.  Aragorn stood also, and beckoned her meet him in the hall.  They stepped outside to doors and Lian bit her lip as she stared up at her father. 

"Um, yes father?" almost dreading his reprimands for being tardy, rude, etc.  What she got was a surprise though.

"Are you alright Lian?" he looked with concern upon his youngest child, "You've seemed a bit... preoccupied and fidgety of late.  Is it the cause of the engagement, because if so, remember my promise.  No one will think the worse of you if you refuse marriage."

"No, it's nothing like that.  Actually, I would like to meet the prince, get to know him and such... if that can be arranged."

"It will be done at once daughter.  I will send for the prince today, you will meet him this day if I can manage."

Trying to sound and look excited, Lian nodded, then excused herself and made for her chambers.  she rolled her eyes at the thought of meeting him... _"what was his name again?  __Eoren?  Eowin?  Eower?  Hmm... that sounds right.  Maybe,"  Lian thought to herself, "that could be it.  Strange name though, I wonder what it means?  I wonder what he's like.  Who knows, perhaps Galen will be right about the prince...  Galen.  No, I won't think of him any more.  I was foolish to begin, I won't continue on with this madness.  I cannot keep running off like that though, it's most impolite.  I suppose I could take him up on his offer to learn archery, that would be the polite thing to do.  Yes, I'll tell him the next time I see him."_  She smiled, happy that she had settled that little issue, at least in her mind.  _"Now, on to more important things.  I should wash up before I meet with the prince, I'll want to make a good impression."_  Lian contented herself for the next hour to bathing, dressing and beautifying.  She asked Fëa to come and help her with her hair and her makeup, things that she still had trouble with.  Fëa was thrilled with the fact that her young sibling was finally beginning to act like a lady, and was only too happy to help.

Braiding the fine brown strands of Lian's hair, Fëa asked what the special occasion was.

"I should be meeting the prince tonight, I want to look my best."

"Prince Galen?" Fëa asked.

"No!  My prince, prince, um... My betrothed," Lian blushed under her powder at the fact that she couldn't even recall he name of the man she was to marry. "Why on earth would you think otherwise?"

"Oh, no reason.  You just seemed to be quite friendly with Prince Galen, that's all.  No need to be so defensive sister," she answered calmly.

"And that's all we are, friends," Lian became quite aware suddenly of how defensive she was, "So, you're correct, there's no need to make an issue of it."  Lian shifted uncomfortably on her chair.  A silence set in around them that put Lian at unease.  Thankfully, there was a loud knock at the door.  Lian let the old messenger in and he told her that Prince Eower of Rohan would await her company in the castle gardens in one hour's time.  She thanked him, then returned to the bad so as Fëa could continue her hair.

The end of the hour drew near, and Lian made her way to the gardens of Gondor.  She rarely came to the gardens, as everything was too perfect and well attended to for her tastes.  Lian preferred wild and free things like forests to the groomed flower gardens.  Eower was not yet there, and for a time, Lian walked alone amid the bushes.  Then her ears picked up on a faint pat of leather on rock.  She turned and saw what could only be Prince Eower of Rohan... and five of his guards.  He walked towards her with a broad smile on his face, one that Lian tried to return.  

"Princess Lian... your father hardly did you justice when he spoke of you.  Clearly, your beauty surpasses all on Middle Earth."  

_"Is that all men think of?  Beauty?  Is that how they measure themselves against other men, whose wife is more fair?"_ Lian kept her thoughts to herself as she took his outstretched hand and bowed her head slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you good sir," she said with all the dignity and grace she could muster.

"Nay lady, the pleasure is mine entirely."

_"No argument there,"_ Lian thought.  He smiled again at her, then led her to a nearby bench where they sat.  He had one of his men dust off the bench before her allowed Lian to sit, and when she did, he tried to help her, as if she was not capable of seating herself.

_"Honestly, does he think that I am made of glass?"_ she wondered. One of the things she hated most in the world was when men acted as if she was inferior or weaker than they.  She had spent many a year strengthening her body in the wilderness and to have worked so hard for this... well, Lian was not altogether pleased.  she tried to keep her feelings hidden though as he was the prince of Rohan, and it was important that the ties between her country and his stayed strong.  

"Your very beautiful you know, breathtaking is the word I believe."

"Thank you," she managed to control her tongue before something unpleasant came out.

"So, Prince Eower, tell me of yourself, I am greatly interested," Lian started, finishing the sentence only in her mind, "about as interested as I am in that rock over there."  

Her evening went much in that fashion for the remainder of the meeting.  He would comment about her hair, face, hands and such, as she would try to hold her tongue and start a meaningful conversation.  As dusk began to set in, she finally rose and excused herself, saying something about preparing for dinner.  Walking as quickly as she dared, Lian finally let out her breath when she reached the back door of the castle.  Relief flooded into her and she began to relax a bit.  She rubbed her temple and tried to clear her mind of the mindless prince.

_"I wonder if he is capable of commenting on anything other to do with beauty?"_ she thought, _"I was about ready to gouge my eyes out back there."_

Lian didn't bother to change for dinner, she wore the dress she had on, it was one of her loveliest.  It was a deep blood red colour with gold trim and a low neckline.  It trailed gently behind her since it was one of Fëa's old dresses, and Fëa was easily a foot taller than her sister.  It still looked nice though, flattering without being inappropriate, and Lian secretly liked it.

Stepping into the dining hall, Lian was relieved to see that she was precisely on time for once, everyone was filtering in through the main entrance.  King Elessar beckoned her to sit by him, an invitation she happily accepted.  The food was delicious, thought perhaps not as grand as they had been the night before.  Lian was thrilled to talk to her father, so greatly did she miss the heart to hearts they had when she was a small child.  They used to go on adventures together, and he was the one who first showed her how to use a sword.  Her father was getting on in years though, there was no denying that.  Though his spirit held on to the vigor of its youth, the body was slower to comply.  Nevertheless, he was still quite active as he approached old age, and Lian cherished the time she had with him.

Lian also met with some of his friends that she did not know.  To her right sat one of the furry creatures, a hafling called Frodo Baggins.  Haflings were most peculiar things, but this one especially.  He seemed wise and old, and Lian noticed that he was missing his ring finger on his left hand.  Though she greatly desired to know how he had lost it, Lian decided it was proper to not ask, since they were eating dinner, and it could have been a gruesome tale.

Across form Lian was seated another hafling, by the mane of Samwise Gamgee.  He was a cheerful fellow, and next to him was his wife, Rosie Gamgee.  Rosie was sweet and kind, and Lian took an instant liking to her.  Within a few minutes of introduction, they were chatting as if they were old friends.

Lian had such a wonderful night with the haflings, she almost completely forgot about the disastrous meeting.  Until that is, that her father brought it up.

"Lian darling, how did things go with Prince Eower?"

"They, um... everything was great.  I think I really got to know him," she lied.  Aragorn beamed his pleasure at this news.

"And have you reached a decision yet?"  He stared anxiously at her.

"Yes father, I have.  I..." she trailed off, looking around the table.  She spotted Galen five seats down from Rosie, and he met her glance.  Turning away quickly, she looked back at her father.

"I will marry the prince."

******************************************************************

so...... ???  any good?

please tell me, im dying here!!!  if i get one person to tell me that i should continue with the story, then i will.  please tell me if u guys like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pic of me down on a bended knee with hands in the air* PLEASE!! (no flames!!!)

-hollie-


	4. A picnic with Rosie

A/N:  hello!  i have 2 say i luv u guys---- u have the nicest reviews!!!!

couple things---

cathleen- Galen totally inherited his father's looks.  if at all possible, hes even cuter! (but im not totally sure that its possible to b cuter than legolas--- it just doesnt seem rite)

and as 4 the wedding...... :)

shy- im so happy that u look 4ward to my story!!! *does a dance with ya!*  as 4 Lian's problem, well... i can only say that ull have to wait and find out... theres a reason though!  i promise!!  (and her mom's and elf, and so r some of her grandparents and stuff--- i promise shes got nothin against elves!!! (after all, she is half elf!) )

Jody S.- here u go, and thanks for wanting me to continue, it means a lot!

moo_snort- im sorry that u did not enjoy my writing.  Luckily, there are hundreds and hundreds of wonderful authors at ff.n, I hope that u find someone more to your taste.  Good luck! 

ps.  more teensy spoilers here, and there will probably be even more to come, but hey, I did say that this was the reunion of the Fellowship, so naturally they're gonna talk bout what happened.

disclaimer- they own me, sadly.  i just type what they want.  (and all of the fabulous work of J.R.R. Tolkien belongs to him and his genius mind.)

************************************************************************

            The weeks that followed Lian's announcement swept by in a blur.  There were dresses to sew, guest lists to be made, food to be prepared and a million other things besides.  Lian's head swam as she answered question after question about what she wanted, and where, and who should do this and that.  The entire process was exhausting and Lian quickly realized that she needed a break.  

            She called for Galen, and quickly explained that she had to get out and wished to take him up on his offer to teach her archery.  He looked at her suspiciously for a moment, "You're not going to run off halfway through, are you my lady?"  Lian looked down abashed.

            "Yes, well about that..." she trailed off not knowing what to say, "I, um, well I haven't been feeling very well lately, stomach pains.  The, um, the doctors say it's nothing, I should be fine now.  Just a cold I had they think, but I'm better now," she smiled reassuringly at her friend, "Don't worry about me."  Galen sensed that this was not the truth, but he also knew that this was not the time to press her.  Instead he shrugged it off and proceeded to teach her the correct way to hold her bow.  Then he added in an arrow, and helped her draw back, aim and then release.  (A/N:  I know absolutely nothing about archery, please bear with me if I am making some mistakes or whatev  :)  She hit a spot about one inch higher than her mark, but it was closer than she had ever gotten before!  Thrilled, Lian tried the next one by herself.  Two inches to the left.  The next was only and inch and a half to the right.  Her shots began to get closer and closer to the mark, when suddenly, on the 13th arrow, it pierced right through her notched mark in dead center.  Throwing her arms around Galen she danced up and down, so full of joy and pride was she.  

            Then suddenly, Galen's neck arched down and his lips met hers.  For a moment, a thrill rushed down her body that was unlike any she had ever had before.  Then her mind kicked in and she drew away from him, her arms dropped and she busied herself with retrieving her arrows from the tree.

            "Lian," he called, barely above a whisper, "why do you leave?  I can tell that you don't truly want to marry the prince, so why do you?  There would be nothing between us if you broke the engagement."  Fire was in her eyes as she turned to face him.

            "How do you think you know what goes on in my head?  For all you know, I am madly in love with prince... with my betrothed," she cringed inwardly, furious that she had forgotten his name once again. 

            "No you're not.  I can see it in you eyes," he decided to skip mentioning the fact that she could not even remember his name.  "If you love him so, then why did you kiss me?"

            "If your memory is truly that short, then let me refresh it; you kissed me, not the other way around.  And furthermore, I withdrew, did I not?"

            "Well that you did my lady, but after several moments had passed."

            "You took me by surprise, that's all," she drew in a deep breath, "Now if you will excuse me your highness, I have a wedding to plan."  With that she took her leave and practically stormed out of the forest, with Galen standing confused and distraught behind her.

            When she reached the castle, she was in such a frenzy that she almost sent her poor brother Eldarion crashing to the floor as she bumped into him.

            "Sister," he called as she stormed by, "what troubles you?"

            "It's nothing Eldarion," she answered as she helped him to his feet. "Nothing at all, at least, not any more."

            "Heartache is what it appears to be," he smiled knowingly, "You do not wish to be married to Prince Eower, but perhaps to... _another_ prince?"

            _"What is it with these people?"_ Lian though furiously, _"why can't they understand that I am marrying Prince Eower, not Ga.... anyone else_."  "No Eldarion, there is nothing wrong and I can think of no other prince that is suitable for me to marry."  Then she turned and stomped off to her room to think.  She was just insight of her chamber door, when she crashed into another, but this time it was a face she was glad to bump into.

            "Rosie!" she cried, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

            "That's quite alright dear, it happens a lot to us hobbits when we're around big folk."

Lian laughed, "I've never been called "big" before!  It's quite funny to hear!"  Rosie laughed with her and for a moment, all troubles were forgotten.  Then Lian got an idea.

            "Rosie, how do you like picnics?"

            "Picnics?  Oh I love them, all hobbits do.  Why dear?"

            "I was just thinking, it's such a beautiful day, it might be nice to go out for a picnic."

            "That's a splendid idea, today is the perfect day."

            "Do you think that the other hobbits might like to come as well?  I've only met Samwise, Frodo and yourself, but so far you hobbits have been nothing short of wonderful, and I should greatly like to meet more of your kind."

            "I will go ask the others, I'm sure that they would be thrilled.  There's nothing like a picnic with friends on a beautiful summer's day.  Will you be alright to get the food?"

            "Oh yes.  I'll go down to the kitchens and see what I can collect.  How many are there altogether of you?"

            Hmm... There's Sam, Frodo, Elanor my daughter, Merry, Pippin, Bilbo... hmm, that's it.  The rest of the families stayed home I believe.  But I warn you, hobbits have giant appetites, especially hobbit men."  Lian smiled and asked if there were any particular food that hobbits usually took on picnics.

            "Well, hobbits love mushrooms.  It's the one food that we could eat and eat and eat all day and never get tired of."  

            "Alright, I will do my best to collect some mushrooms then," and with that they took leave of one another, promising to meet at the front stairs in one half an hour.  

Lian went to the kitchens and came back laden with allsorts of delicious morsels.  The cooks had given her an entire basket full of mushrooms, and another with sandwiches, glasses, a pitcher full of a delightful smelling liquid, cakes cookies, crackers and other things besides.  Lian lugged up the heavy baskets up the staircase that led to the main hall.  

There she was met by Rosie and six other hobbits.  Merry and Pippin introduced themselves to Lian at once and offered to help carry the baskets, eyeing the one that contained the mushrooms.  She instead handed them the one with the sandwiches, saying that she could carry the other basket easily enough.  Their shoulder sagged for a moment, then they noticed the delectable aroma coming from their basket, and soon they were happy again.  

The group, led by Lian, made their way out to a low hill, far from the buildings and roads.   There they spread out a huge blanket and prepared their meals.  With in 12 minutes of opening the second basket, the mushrooms had all been eaten.  Merry and Pippin were mostly responsible for this, but Sam played a large part as well.  

            After about an hour, they all laid themselves down on the green grass to rest their weary stomachs.  Even hobbits cannot eat forever, and the food of Gondor was rich and filling.  They talked and laughed and soon Lian was good friends with them all.  She discovered that hobbits were truly amazing creatures.  They spent their lives in peace and happiness in a beautiful land called the Shire, they told her.  They talked of the rebuilding of the Shire, for Saruman had done much evil there in the absence of Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin.  It seemed to Lian from the way they talked, that they loved their home dearly, and that it was most important to them.

            For a long time they all sat happily talking and lying in the grass.  Then dusk began to set in and they packed up the baskets (which were considerably lighter) and headed back to the city.  Lian promised to see the hobbits at dinner, then she went finally to her room to wash and change.  

"Nothing fancy tonight," she decided.  And so she pulled out a long gray dress that matched her eye colour and pulled her hair back in a simple braid.  She was about to leave when she noticed a piece of parchment on her bed.  She picked it up and read the graceful script.

"Dear Lian.

     I regret to inform you that I have left Gondor.  I received an urgent summons from Mirkwood, apparently I am needed there.  I should only be gone a few days, and I promise to be back in time for the... the wedding.  I apologize for my behaviour today, and I pray all is forgiven.  To make amends, I have left you a small token, a necklace of my grandmother's.  I have left it in your jewelry box on your dresser, I hope you like it.

                                                                             Yours,

                                                                             Galen"

_"So he's gone then,"_ Lian sighed, _"I suppose that's no real surprise.  After I practically told him to go...  If only things could be different."_  She sighed again, _"But I cannot change things, and I will not make the same mistake they did."_  Lian reassured herself that by marrying Prince Eower, she was most definitely doing the right thing, even if it was unfair.

******************************************************************************

Well....... what do ya think?  Any good?  Not worth finishing?  I gotta know!!!!!!

Once again I would like to thank the wonderful people who took the time to review my lousy little story, thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

so, please tell me if this is crap or not, (but as always, i beg u to not flame!!!) cause i am curious.

i have no idea when i will be able to post the next chapter (i havent even written it yet!) but hopefully, it wont take too long.

I have some ideas for where this is going, but if any of u have any thoughts on things i should add or whatev, dont hesitate to let me know!!!

            -hollie-


	5. Galen's Necklace

A/N:  i luv u guys soooo much!!!  u r the best!!!! 

hEiDi--- thank u for reviewing chapter 2.... no1 else has yet!  

faithfulbeyondfear--- i am so glad that i read ur story in time!!  its really good, i was shocked when i saw that it only had one other review.  it deserves more!!!  (and yes!!! the 3rd chap is up!  im gonna read it as soon as i finish this!!!

ps.  everybody who reads this, find the story And the Road Holds No Answers.  Im tellin ya, its fantastic (but *sniff* very sad to begin with) ps. did u know that u can only put 1 review per chapter?!  i 4got 2 write something on ur last chap, but it wouldnt let me!! *gasp*  ill have 2 write it here then--- i luv ur disclaimers!!!  i know those evil lawyers well... their such meanies!!!  i think u should at least get rivendell, at all those threats from them!

Disclaimer- okay, i still dont own any tolkien stuff (besides the DVD, CD, all the fantastic books, etc) even though i would like that very much.  And i have yet to own any other characters such as Lian, Galen, Eower and the lot of 'em.  Actually, I think they r they only OC characters so far.  oh, nvm.  i 4got bout Fëa. (sorry Fëa!!)  any-whoo... they still control me, so what can ya do.  *begins to relax as Lian comes up, smacks me on back of head and commands me 2 write more*  alright alright!  and here follows the much anticipated (HA!!!! yeah rite!) fifth chapter of Lian. (hmm... i think i might need a diff chapter name.  oh well, too late now.  i dont feel like confusing people.).... ta dah!!!

************************************************************************

            The day after Lian's picnic with the hobbits, there was a meeting called by King Aragorn and King Eomer of Rohan.  They brought their children together in the throne room of Gondor and began to discuss the wedding plans.  Lian was actually terrified when she was brought before the two kings with Prince Eower, she thought that they planned to marry them on the spot!

            Luckily for Lian, this was not so.  They merely wished to discuss with the bride and groom what day they wished the wedding to be held on.  After much discussion and debate (Lian kept pushing the date back further and further) they settled on a date precisely two weeks from the morrow.  It was originally to be held in one week's time, but Lian, who knew she was only delaying the inevitable, managed to get an extra week.  Then they began to discuss plans for after the wedding.  It was only at that moment when Lian realized that she was to go back to Rohan with the prince after they were wed!

            "No!" she cried out without thinking, "must I truly leave Gondor?"

            "Well," King Eomer shifted in his chair, "you will be able to return to Gondor on occasion, but you cannot expect Prince Eower to live in Gondor.  He is next in line for the throne of Rohan, he must be there to govern our country when I leave the confines of this world."  Lian sat in shock, hardly daring believe what she heard.

            _"Is it not bad enough that I must marry such a shallow man,"_ she wondered silently_, "but now I must leave all that I love behind and travel to a foreign country?  Such unfairness has never been heard of before!"  _  

            The rest of the discussion went by in a hazy blur for Lian.  She barely noticed what they said, and responded with brief "yes's" or "no's" when spoken to.  When she was finally dismissed, she walked like a zombie (A/N: okay, I know that they didn't have zombies and stuff then, but I couldn't think of a betta simile) back to her chambers, where she then collapsed on her bed.  She lay staring up at the ceiling for a long period of time, then began to gradually drift back into reality.  She walked over to her dresser, and opened the small crystalline jewelry box that perched upon it.  Inside, she found the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever laid her eyes on.  It had a thin silver chain, and a small blue stone that was beauty beyond beauty.  It was pale, but seemed to radiate almost a life and light that was amazing to behold.  As she lifted up the necklace, the jewel shone even brighter, and soft warmth coursed through her body as she touched the gem.  Fastening it around her neck, Lian felt a peace and sense of calm wash over her.  Lian closed her eyes, and suddenly the most beautiful pictures danced across her mind.

            She saw a long, beautiful stream that slowly made way into a swiftly flowing river.  Tall trees, of which she knew no name for, glowed silver alongside the water.  The tops of the trees were golden, and every now and again, a leaf would flutter from the high canopy and the carpet of the forest would become more beautiful.

            Lian wished she would never again have to face the cruel reality that opening her eyes would bring.  She wanted to stay in this fantasmical world forever, but she knew that soon the moment would come where her eyelids would be forced to open.  

            The moment came sooner than expected though.  Just as another leaf began to fall to the ground, there was a sharp knock on the chamber door.  Wrenching herself from the visions, Lian forced her feet to move towards the great wooden structure, preparing to reprimand whoever dare interrupt her.

            Alas, she could not do so though, for it was none other than the Queen Arwen, her own mother, whom she greeted at the door.

            "Hello dear, I wanted to talk to you.  May I come in?"  Lian let her mother in at once, and the two moved over to the bed to sit and talk.  Arwen looked lovingly at her youngest child.

            "You know, I used to sit her for hours with you when you were very young.  I would braid you hair, and you would tell me about what your day had been like, do you remember?"

            "Not really.  I think I was too young to remember."  Arwen smiled again, and taking a long look at Lian she said, "Is this really the life you want Lian.  Your heart doesn't truly seem to be in thins marriage."

            "I, it's okay.  Really, I mean... the wedding will probably be beautiful, and after... well, I'll get to travel like I always wanted.  You know, to go to Rohan and all.  I am certain that all will work out for the best in the end," she finished lamely and dispirited.  

            Arwen sensed that her daughter was keeping many truths from her, but she decided not to press her.  Many things would come to pass in the time before the wedding, and Arwen, who had some foresight of her people, felt that Lian would most likely come to be correct- All will work out for the best.

****************************************************************************************

Okay, I'm sorry that this chap was so pathetically short, but I didnt have much time today... gotta clean the house.  aargh!!!!!!

any wayz--- i dunno how long it'll take me to post the next chapter... it might be a while b4 i can get on the computer again.  i dunno.  i will try my hardest to post soon... but i aint makin any promises!!!

more later (i hope!)

            -hollie-

ps.  please review!  please dont flame!


	6. A Talk With Legolas

A/N:  okay, the next installment of Lian!

· Shy- glad that u like it... i thought it was kinda bad, but its nice to know that there are some sweet people who disagree with me!!!  u probably no the reason... but i thank u for not writing it!  let me know (once i post what that reason is) if u were rite!

· Celtic Angel- i totally agree!  i've been trying to think of some bits, action, humor, something... but my mind is totally drained (this is what happens to me after ive been outta school for a while!)  and i stink at writing comedy!  thanks for the help though.. i will try my hardest to make it a bit more interresting!

· faithfulbeyondfear- hello again lani!  u have become my most faithful (as ur pen name implies) reviewer!!!!  thank u!!  i will try to post as quickly as i can!  it is very nice 2 no that there is some1 who reads this b4 school!  i feel so honored!  luckily, my school doesnt start 4 another 3 weeks or so, and by then, this story should be completed!!

· Aldawen of Rivendell- u r so sweet!!!  i am gonna try to put up the next chapter as soon as i can!  its so very nice to know that some people dont think my story is crap!   ps.  every1 who reads this--- check out the story Songs All About Lord of the Rings by Aldawen of Rivendell---- its xtremely funny!!!

Disclaimer- i own practically nothing... but i would like to make a deal with Mr. Tolkien.... i take Rivendell, the Shire, Gondor, Aragorn, Legolas and Pippin, and in return, he gets to keep all people and places with the exception of the afore mentioned things, and I'll throw in my cd player, television and tickets to six flags.... so how bout it?  *JRR sits up in grave and looks at me incredulously*  um, okay... ill take rivendell, gondor and Aragorn? *puts hands on hips*  just rivendell and aragorn, and ill throw in a dvd player with a complementary copy of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring on DVD???  *shakes head while massaging his temple*  oh fine!  u keep it all!  humph! *smiles and lays back down*  ill just have to content myself with owning Galen, Lian and Eower!  *they stand behind me, laughing silently*

AHHHH!!!!!!!!!! fine!!! fine!!

i own nothing!! are u satisfyed?!?!?!? nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!

humph!

*******************************************************************************************

            Lian paced nervously around her bedroom.  Pacing was how she had occupied her time in the last week and a half, but now, with only three days until her wedding, her pacing had turned into an obsession.  On her wooden floor, there were scuffmarks showing the places that her slippers had worn down the floor.  Her nerves were at their breaking point, and her heart was beating heavily in her chest.  Despite all her efforts, the only thing she could think about was when was Galen coming back.  

            _"Why?"_ she thought_, "Why is it that as hard as I try, I cannot get him out of my mind."_  The answer came instantaneously, but she tried to ignore it.  She collapsed on to the ground, holding her head in her hands.

            _"I can't do it,"_ Lian told herself, _"I have to tell him how I feel.  This is not a healthy way to live, and I cannot do it any more.  As soon as he returns, I will tell him how I feel."  _She sighed happily, thinking of the afternoon before Galen had left.  He had been so sweet and kind, teaching her how to shoot an arrow.  He was easily the best teacher she had ever had.  And then the kiss... her heart began to pulse as she thought of it.

            _"How stupid was I to refuse?"_ she berated herself.  _"He is exactly the type of person I've been looking for, and I pushed him away.  What was I thinking?"  _Lian massaged her temples and tried to find comfort._  "I'll tell him as soon as I see him.  He did promise to be back in time for the wedding, and he wouldn't break a promise." _Lian smiled, the first true smile that had graced her lips in the past eleven days since they had set the wedding date.  She sprang from the floor and made her way down to the main hall, where she there ran into one of the young maids.

            "Excuse me, do you know where King Legolas of Mirkwood is at this time?" she asked.

            "I believe I saw him in the gardens Princess," the maid answered timidly.  "I could check if you wish."

            "No, that will be alright," Lian brushed a few stray strands of her dark hair out of her eyes, "I'll find him myself thank you."

            "As you wish your highness," the maid bowed herself away and disappeared down a corridor.  

            _"I hate formalities,"_ Lian thought_, "Wait, where have I heard that before?"_  Then it came back to her.  Galen, of course.  When she first met him that was what he had said_.  "It appears that it is completely impossible for me to stop thinking about him!"_  Lian made her way quickly out to the perfect gardens of Gondor.  She stopped only briefly to smell a bough of elanor that was slowly blossoming in the morning sunlight.  

It took only a moment to find the King of Mirkwood wandering along the stone paths of the gardens.  He would stop every now and again, toughing the bark of the trees that shaded some of the paths.  Lian came upon him as he held his hand to the trunk of an old maple.  His blue eyes were closed as he seemed to concentrate on the maple, and Lian wondered if she should interrupt him.  She did not have to ponder it long though, because Legolas soon withdrew his hand and turned to face her.

"Ah, Princess Lian... to what do I owe the honour?" he smiled warmly at her and Lian thought frantically of how she should word her question.

"I, well, um... You see, it's, um, I, uh..." she trailed off, biting her bottom lip and desperately searching for the right words.  Being a king of elves, Legolas had heightened senses, and his wisdom ran deep.  He sensed more or less what she wanted to discover, and being a kind soul, decided to save the girl from embarrassment.  

"I was just taking a walk about your gardens," he started, "they are very lovely."

"Thank you your highness.  The gardeners work very hard to keep them in top shape."

"But that's no way for plants to grow, to be pruned and have their growth stunted."

"I agree entirely sir.  Things that are orderly and precise have never been much to my liking.  I have always favored the wild forests."

King Legolas sighed happily, "Then you should come to Mirkwood.  I wager it would be quite to your liking."

"I imagine it would.  But alas, it is not like that I will ever behold the great forests of which so much has been told."

"You have heard much of our forests?  By whom, I wonder."

"My father mostly.  He tells me what he remembers of when he was a youth not unlike myself.  And of when he was older and began to travel.  He said that he visited Mirkwood several times, but on what business, I have yet to learn.  Dark, mysterious and beautiful is the great forest, said he.  And vast as well, though it is a shadow of its former area.  And Galen as well talked much of his home, oft did he compare it to Gondor." There Lian broke off, and drifted into her own silent thoughts.

"Yes, Galen loves his home dearly, but he was loath to leave when summoned.  It should not be long for his return though, I deem.  A fortnight perhaps shall pass ere his return."

"A fortnight?" Lian tried to control the panic in her voice.

"Yes.  He had been summoned back to meet with some of the elven princesses that seek his hand in marriage.  He must chose a wife, and then he will return here to Gondor." Legolas paused, lowering his voice, "If you would not mind keeping this information to yourself, Princess, but I plan to invite your father and my old friends to travel back with me to Mirkwood for Galen's wedding.  And you and your Prince shall be invited too."  He smiled gleefully, thinking that this information would no doubt please the young mortal.  

Lian's head fairly swam.  Galen was to be married?  Lian thought that she might die then and there in front of the elven king.

_"Of course though, it makes perfect sense,"_ she told herself, _"Galen is after all, an elf, and he would want to marry his own kind, a beautiful young elf who could live by his side for all eternity.  I've been fooling myself to think that it would be any other way.  What my parents have is special, unique to them.  With the exception of Beren and Luthien, they will probably be the only mortal and elf ever to marry.  Besides, Galen and I hardly knew each other.  We spent a couple days together, and what developed could hardly be counted as love.  No, it was all an illusion, a trick of my heart.  I have spent so much of my time and thought on Galen, that I have barely given poor Prince Eower a second glance.  I have been unfair to my betrothed, but no longer!  He will have my full attention now and all will work out for the best."_  Suddenly, Lian was aware that she had stood silent for too long, and bidding farewell to King Legolas, she excused herself form his presence.  

Now racing along the stone path to the castle, she dashed towards the throne room.  The King and Queen were the only ones present, and seemed to be deep in conversation.  Lian was too impatient to notice that however, and she burst in thorough the doors and began talking at once.

"I wish to speak with Prince Eower before the sun has set this day!" she blurted out.  Aragorn and Arwen started for a moment, surprised by the sudden outburst of their daughter.

"Certainly Lian, but why the rush?" Aragorn asked.

"I, um I haven't seen him for a long stretch, and I wished to talk with him before the wedding.  That's all.  Nothing of import, just a silly girl's wish."

They stared a moment longer before nodding, and Lian left their presence, not sure whether to be happy or sad.  At the moment, she only felt empty.

*******************************************************************************

ta da!  thats chapter 6 for ya!  its pretty short, cause i only had a half an hour today, but oh well.  hope its not that bad!

            -hollie- __


	7. The decision of Eower

Yay!!!  Thanx to every1 who reviewed my last chapter!!!  i appreciate it!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  By now, I'm sure that u r well aware of who owns whom.  sadly, i own nothing. *sniffle*

************************************************************************

            Prince Eower stood by an old beech tree in the gardens of Gondor.  It had of late become a place of frequent visits, as it was an area that one could find solitude and serenity.  He fingered a small bough of eleanor and furrowed his brow.  Deep thoughts troubled his mind and for the first time in his life his path was unclear.  Suddenly his ears perceived the sound of light footfalls.  He turned and saw Lian, princess of Gondor stepping gracefully towards him.  She wore a dress of gold, with long sleeves and a shimmering train.  Her skin glowed radiantly and a smile stretched across her face as she walked forward to greet him.  Eower bit his lip and cringed inwardly at the thought of all that he was giving up, and a furious disagreement began to take place between his heart and mind.  Putting such matters to the side for the moment though, he crossed the distance that still separated him from the princess.

            "My lady," he bowed low and took her hand, "it is a pleasure to see you again."

            "Nay lord, this time the pleasure is mine," she curtsied formally in return, and hand in hand they walked about the gardens.

            "My I ask, dear lady, why it is you wanted to see my so. Is there a problem?"

            "No longer my lord.  No longer," he did not fully comprehend the meaning of her words.  He took it to mean that she was happy only when by his side, which grieved him deeply.  Lian however, had quite a different meaning.

            She talked for a long while of the wedding and such, how splendid it would be, how grand.  Only on occasion did he remark, and then only with a nod of the head or a brief murmur of agreement.  Lian was quite surprised by his mood, for at their last meeting he had spoke long and she was the silent one.  She came to the conclusion that his was too dim witted to truly string an intelligent sentence together.  She did not at that time know it, but she could not have been farther from the truth.  In actuality, he was wiser than she, wiser than most in fact, though he did not let that out much.  He was for the most part reserved with his thoughts and opinions, only speaking his mind when need took him.  Lian however was content with her image that he was dull and boring, simply glad that he did not speak of her features, for she had been dreading more empty words of beauty.  Silence was better, she thought.

            Little did she know of what really occupied his thoughts and heart.

            After a time, they took leave of each other's company, and she returned to the castle, and he to his private thoughts.  Long did he stand in the gardens, even after the sun had set from the sky and the land about him cloaked in darkness.  For deep and of extreme import were the things in his mind, and he knew that if he chose wrong, grievous problems could arise.

            _"What to do?"_ he though to himself, _"what am I to do?  Alas for me, a man faced with two clear paths, but no clear answer.  My heart longs for one, but my mind is intense upon the other.  If I go to the one, then it is there that bliss awaits me.  But secrecy and deception as well.  It is impossible to go that route without hurting the relations between Rohan and Gondor.  Alas!  But on the other hand, is the path that has been appointed to me.  It is there that I am expected to walk, even if it means heartache.  I believe that I know where I must now go.  But in taking that first step... that is where the difficulty lies.  Yes, at least my mind and heart now agree, or at least shall come to terms.  But when to break the news to her?  Soon it must be, it would be cruel to wait until later.  Tonight if I can manage it."  _And with that he left the gardens, having finally made his decision.  He walked with determined footsteps towards the castle, but turned at the doors.  He walked the great road into the village, and went on with his secret business.  

_****************************************************************************************_

okay--- this chapter was waaaaay shorter than I meant it to be.  I just got banned from the computer (for very stupid reasons I might add) for a week, so the soonest I'm going to be able to post is going to be next saturday.  I meant to answer the reviews for chapter 5 as well, but I don't have enough time!  Ack!

So sorry, this is the best I can do for now.

            -hollie-


	8. A Strange Girl

            Hey!! its me, back finally!!!!  i cannot tell u how good it feels to be back on the computer again.  The good news is that since i was such a good little girl, my mom let be back on the computer early!!!!!!  yahoo!!!

anyway-- ive got a lot of people to answer (cause i cut the last chapter short) so bear with me here.

Liz-- thanx 4 reviewing... ull have to wait and see what happens with eower!!!

Sandelf120-- thank you, but one of the genres of this story is romance!  i gotta have some mush in it!!! muh ha ha ha ha! (im beginning to get the feeling that i laugh evily a bit too much.  oh well.)

Aldawen-- thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nariko-- okay... u probably havent seen it cause i just posted it this month, its fairly new.  and appreciate ur enthusiasm!!!!!!!! its so nice!!!

Dwen-- dont feel bad... im out of it every day.  and Lian is, um, er.... well... shes old enough to get married.. however old that was then.

Lani--  so super to hear from u again!!!!!  i gotta say... u have the sweetest reviews~!!!!  i always look 4ward to them cause they are so wonderful!!!  and that is funny (the Lian/Lani thing)  .... kinda ironic 2!!!  i promise to update as quick as possible.... i think that this fic is winding to an end.  i wanna get it done b4 school starts again (2 weeks!!!  aargh!!!)  i got an idea 4 another fic to.... the story of legolas and mirel.  my idea is that they meet in Lorien (while the fellowship is there).... what da ya think???  it will be very predictable.... but it might be fun to rite!  oh, and lemme no what u think about my faith/eomer idea.... !!!  (i have no idea what i think about it... but if u want to use eower as a character, u r more than welcome to.  have fun!

Celtic Angel-- so nice to hear from u again!!!  dont worry about the girl... u'll find out soon, i promise!!! (not in this chapter though)

annoying person-- okay, i gotta say that u need a different name.  sweet, wonderful, awesome, terrific, made-this-author-so-happy person would suit u betta.!!!!!

okay, i think thats every1... or at least thats every1 ive gotten so far.

thank u 4 ur time!!!

disclaimer:  i still dont own anything, but at the moment, im trying to bargain with JRR to see if i can buy a bit of land.  the guys tough though... he wont even sell mordor for crying out loud!!!  i mean, whats he gonna do with it... turn it into a summer home!??!?  grrr.....  i mean, comeon... im just a sweet little girl who wants a bit of land!!!!  its not like im gonna go all wacko if i were to say, actually meet one of the characters from the books!!!  and i wouldnt do anything illegal there, like following *stalking!, cough* shuttup Lian!!!, ahem, as i was saying... like following Aragorn or building a shrine for him in my backyard.  i just, um... i hear that they have nice weather in middle earth and im looking for a good, er, vacation spot.   yeah thats it.  *dont listen to her JRR!!! shes psycho!!! * GALEN!!!!!!  (i swear, im gonna hurt them!!!!)

ne hoo----- so, yeah, im in the middle of a very difficult bargain, but i should hopefully be owning something soon.

ps.  i no that i put a lot of "modern" kinda stuff in my writing, but i have no clue how they would word some things (like fling--- u'll see) back then, and i dont really feel like trying to reread and find out.  im too tired.  so please, just bear with me.  and review!!!  im at 32!!! i am soo thankful cause i neva though id get past 10!!!!

*******************************************************************************************

Lian slept fitfully that night.  Dreams swirled in her head, flashing and tormenting.  In one, she saw Galen, a king of elves, proud, tall and stern, with the most beautiful young woman by his side, golden hair flowing in an unknown wind.  Lian crouched down in the mud, wearing rags and a rusty old crown, with Eower, whose face was caked with mud, crouching next to her.

            "Galen!" she called out, "Galen, it's me, Lian!"  He looked down at her in disgust as she pulled at the hems of his great robe.

            "Lian?" he seemed to be deep in thought, as if trying to recall a dream that had begun to slip away.

            "Pay no mind to the mortal, love.  Soon she'll be gone, but I'll always be young, beautiful, and by your side," the elf whispered sweetly in Galen's ear.

            "But Galen, I love you!" Lian cried.

            "Love?  Ha!  You're a _mortal_," the young elf spat the word out in disgust, "You belong with your kind, not with those of greater lineage than yours."  She paused and laughed wickedly, "and you thought that your love was returned!  You were nothing but a passing fascination to him, a fling, if you will.  Your beauty will fade, but mine will remain forever.  Now go back to the mud pits with your kind."  It was as if an unseen hand pulled Lian by the nape of the neck and dragged her in to the slime.  She began to sink, slowly at first, then quicker as she started to struggle.  Fear set in around  her as she fought desperately for air.  She opened her mouth to scream, but was gagged by the filth that poured into her open mouth.  She could see nothing but blackness all around her, and all she could hear was the torment of the elven maiden in her ears, mocking her, torturing her.  It became too much and just as Lian could bear no more and was ready to die... she woke up.  

            Drenched in sweat that mingled with tears, Lian clutched her soft downy blanket close to her body, trying to find warmth.  She breathed in deeply, trying desperately to forget the terror of the dream.

            "No, no," she whispered, tears now running as swiftly as a river, "no!"  She cradled her head in her hands and proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

            The next day dawned bright and cold.  There remained only two days until the wedding, and tensions were high, as was the excitement that filled the air.  Despite the hard work of the servants, decorators and caterers, there still remained much to do.  Arwen and Fëa spent most of the morning hemming Lian's wedding gown.  The fabric was soft and white, and flowed naturally to the perfect position.  The sleeves were an almost see-through white material that had long, triangular openings at the end.  Sparkling silver trim lined the neck, hem and sleeves and the train trailed out elegantly behind her.  All in all, it was the perfect dress for a princess of Gondor to be married in, and Arwen and Fëa sighed happily, admiring their handiwork.

            Lian tried to smile at her mother and sister, thanking them for all of their hard work.  She slipped back into her regular clothing and was headed to her chambers, when she suddenly changed her mind.  Instead, she left the citadel and made for the lower circles of Gondor.  Down below she walked along the wide streets, mingling with the people, forgetting her troubles.  

            The tall proud race of her realm had never ceased to amaze Lian.  They had dark hair and grey eyes like her, and they were stern and strong.  There was much laughter and joy in the streets, and many people came up to Lian with well wishes for her marriage.  

            "T'will be a most joyous occasion, Princess," one woman cried to Lian, "and we are all so thrilled that you have finally found love!"  Lian thanked her for her sentiment, and didn't bother to correct her.

            _"I thought I found love, but now I don't believe that such a thing exists.  There is no love, no hope, no nothing.  Emptiness is all I have.  Congratulations to me."_  Lian sighed sadly, tiny frown lines creasing her smooth face.  _"Why am I doing this though?  It is not as if I am being forced into marriage.  I have choices, options.  I suppose I could just call it off.  That might be... oh, but what's the pint of that.  It won't make me any happier.  I can see no purpose to marry, and yet neither to stay unwed.  No matter what path I take, I will no happiness find."_  Lian walked with troubling thoughts for a long while, far to the lowest circle.  There she suddenly was jostled form her feelings as an anguished cry met her ears.  She followed the wailing down a long corridor, and came suddenly upon a young girl.  She was thin, half-starved Lian guessed, but very pretty also.  Her dress was plain and simple, and it hung loosely on her small frame.  Her feet were bare and she was unlike any that Lian had ever seen.  Under her father's rule, Gondor was become far greater in knowledge and wealth than in past ages, and Lian knew poverty naught.  It was strange to see such a ragged girl, alone and forlorn.  

            "Good morn lady.  Might I ask what troubles you so?"  Lian tried to sound concerned and caring while her own troubles flitted in and out of her mind.

            "I, I..." she trailed of listlessly, then looked up to face her addresser, and as she looked upon Lian's face, her own went pale.  "Princess Lian... Oh!, I..." she leapt to her feet and bowed low to the princess.

            "Oh, please don't," Lian helped the girl up and offered her a handkerchief.  

            "Thank you Princess, thank you.  I am sorry if I have troubled you, I oft seem to be a bother to people."

            "Nonsense, I was the one who found you.  Come, please tell me what is wrong, if, that is, you care to."

            "Oh, it's nothing really.  I, I thought that I was in love, but when I told him... well, he shunned me away.  I, well I suppose I was daft to think it love... a young girl's fancy I deem.  Ah well... t'was so nice whilst it lasted.  Oh, forgive me; I'm certain that you care not of this dreary problem.  You have important things to think of... your wedding."  She paused her chatter and looked up towards the sky, but when she looked back, fresh tears glistened in her eyes.  "I wish you the best of luck in your marriage Princess Lian.  I know that you will find happiness with Eower."  With those words she turned and fled down the opposite direction   Lian felt the most peculiar feeling in her heart, but dismissed it at once.  

She watched the young woman until she was gone from her sight, and then slowly made her was back up to the citadel, thinking deeply.

****************************************************************************************

okay... im just going to end it here cause it's been sooo long since I posted and I've dicided that it would be nicer to the people who like this story (some people do! *jumps up and down*) to give this short chapter than to make them wait a looooong time for a longer chapter.

hope u liked it......... i'm thinking that it shed some light on some..... things. *smiles*

luv

   hollie


	9. Confiding in Faith

Hello!  I am having the hardest time trying to figure out how to start this, so if it's really bad, I'm sorry.  Please review anyway *down on bended knee begging*  I appreciate constructive criticism, but i beg u, no flames! 

Anyway, heres my replies to reviews-

Nariko-- dont worry!  Galen will be back soon!  and about the girl...... *grins* read on and find out!

Arnen--  sorry, i takes me a while to write the chapters.  i am getting quite close to the end, so hopefully you wont have to wait much longer.

Lani--  thank u for reviewing!  ur so awesome!  (by the way, I'm stealing Faith for the moment briefly in my chapter.  hope u don't mind!)

okay, that's it.  I guess a lot of people a) didn't like that chapter b) have lost interest in my story or c) haven't read it yet.  i hoping that the main answer is c, but I doubt it.  oh well, I have three, and that is good enough for me!

Disclaimer:  Allright Tolkien... do we have a deal yet or what?  *JRR looks at me and shakes head* "I am NOT giving you Rivendell, Lothlorien, Rohan, the Shire, Aman and Gondor.  Forget it!!!!!"  okay, so were gonna haggle.  hows about i take Rivendell, Rohan and Gondor, and I give you this copy of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring on DVD, a DVD player, pre-ordered tickets to the first public showing of, er... the second public showing of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, this beautiful poster of the cover of The Lord of the Rings: The fellowship of the Ring, the cd soundtrack to The Lord of the Rings: The fellowship of the Ring.  This prize package has a cash value of approximately $500, and all this can be yours if you know the correct answer to this question----  Will you sign over the rights of Gondor, Rivendell and Rohan to me, hollie? *stares long and hard at me*..............................  

JRR's answer and more in the next edition of... The Disclaimer! (please excuse my madness, im on a bit of a sugar high!!!)

            ****************************************************************************

Lian's stomach reeled as she sat by the toilet (a/n:  okay, I am positive that they did not have toilets, but im sure they had some sort of... facility.  I'm just gonna call it a toilet, for lack of a better word.) and massaged her aching head.  She had been retching the entire morn and felt mentally as bad as she did physically.  Suddenly the door burst open, but Lian couldn't even find the strength to lift her head.

            "Lian?" a soft elvish voice whispered.  

            "Aunt Faith!" Lian whispered hoarsely, "I didn't know that you were here!"

            "Well, why wouldn't I be?  My own niece marring the son of my dear friend Eomer, how could I miss such an event!"  She leaned down and hugged her niece tightly. "How are you doing?"

            "Besides that fact that everything I eat comes right back up, (a/n:  MAJOR modern stuff right now, oh well) I'm doing splendidly," she laughed dryly.  

            "It's nerves I believe, you are nervous about marring Eower.  Do not worry; it is a natural reaction for a bride to be nervous.  Most are."

            "Was my mother?"

Faith bit her lip before answering, "no.  If your mother was sick at all it was from pure joy.  She was 100% certain that this was what she wanted.  And she and Estel were so deep in love, in truth they had been married from their first meeting, their spirits anyhow.  On that midsummer's day they made it official to the world, but those that knew them well knew that it was only a formality," she trailed off, drifting into her own private thoughts.  

Lian had never quite been able to figure her aunt out.  She loved her deeply, but was oft confused by her manner.  Sometimes Faith drifted to her own secret thoughts and hard as Lian tried to open her up, she stayed fastened shut.  That didn't bother Lian though, because she loved her aunt dearly.  In years past when Lian had been a child, they would spend long nights talking and confiding in one another.  Well, Lian would confide, and Faith told Lian more about her thoughts than any other, but there was still that wall ever present, and Lian could sense that there was information her aunt wanted desperately to share with someone that she still held back.  

"It's hard to imagine that they were ever not together, my parents," Lian started, "even now they still stay close to one another.  It's a once in a lifetime romance I suppose.  The kind that you and I are unlikely to ever find."

"Mmm," Faith murmured, not quite paying attention, "what a pair we are.  I remember when you were younger, you must have been about 15 summers, that you told me in the most solemn voice, 'Aunt Faith, I will never marry.  I am a free soul and I intend to stay that way.'  It is interesting to see you now, it being the day before your wedding!  Ah, but you always were full of surprises.  Always."

"Aunt Faith, I'm very glad that you're he--" she was cut off by the unfortunate reprise of her nausea and spent the next several minutes bent over.  

"Have you seen a doctor?" Faith asked.

"Yes, he said the same as you... nerves.  I'm fine, really.  I just can't eat.  Actually, I'm feeling much better than I did when I came in.  I think I might even be able to stand."  With that Lian tried to rise, and Faith helped her to her feet.  They walked slowly, with Faith holding Lian's arm, back to Lian's chambers.  

"I've missed you aunt.  It has been how many years since we've last seen one another?"

"Short by the count of elves, but even that has been too long for me.  Tell me of yourself, for I much desire to be caught up in the events of you life that have passed in my absence."

Lian told Faith everything.  Well, almost everything.  She left out the part where Galen kissed her, but she laid every other detail out on the table.  Her thoughts, feelings, impulses, desires, fears, _everything_.  By the time she was done Faith just sat on the bed with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Why haven't you told anyone?  You can't marry Eower if you are in love with Galen!"

"That's just it though, I can't marry Galen!  At this very moment he is back in Mirkwood choosing a bride!  It doesn't matter anymore, we can't be together.  Please Faith, don't say anything.  I mean, Eower's a wonderful person, I do not wish to hurt him.  Please?" her eyes looked imploringly up at Faith, begging and pleading.

"All, alright.  I'll keep your secrets for now, but you owe it to everyone to tell the truth.  You're trying to protect them I see, and that is a noble thing, but do not forget to think of yourself at times as well."

"Oh thank you Faith, thank you!"  Lian flung her arms around her dear aunt and unshed tears glistened in her eyes.

_"If only you knew just how deep this hurt will run if you keep it to yourself,"_ Faith thought, _"If only you knew."_

            *****************************************************************************

A/N: eek!  sorry, this was wicked short. (one of the shortest I believe)  i feet like posting another chapter, and i guess im just gonna put what i've got so far up.  (Lani, i hope u don't mind, but u haven't answered yet, so im assuming that it is alright)  i know i told some people that this chapter was going to include the wedding, but i have decided to reserve that for chapter 10.  (which i will hopefully be done with soon.  a couple of days i think)

oh, btw---- for the story of Faith, go and read And the Road Holds No Answers by faithfulbeyondfear .  it is sooooo wicked good!! (and Faith absolutely does not belong to me---- she belongs to faithfulbeyondfear)

anywayz-- hope u like it, i might take it down, i dont know.  im not sure yet.  

please review, constructive crit is most definitely appreciated, and i know that i need it. thank you thank you thank you for reading this far.... it is highly appreciated!!!!

        hollie


	10. The delivery of Mirel and the long await...

*drum roll please!* And here it is, the second or third (i havent decided yet) to last installment of Lian!  *crickets chirp*  okay okay, not a bd, but i like to pretend that it is!!!  anywhoo--- so, i am coming to an end soon, and i promise that in this chapter i will most definitely have... the wedding!!!!   hip hip hooray!!!  im so excited to write this chapter.... it's going to be a lot of fun i think!  i hope it meets the approval of my faithful and loyal reviewers!  Speaking of which...

sabercrazy-- u love my story?!  thank u thank u thank u!!!  a million thanks 2 u!!!!!!!!  u have brightened a day that was not going very well!! pasta-head-- i know the chapters r 2 short---- the first 1 was really long cause i'd been writing it before i even became a member of ff.n, and so i put the entire thing as one chapter.  i like to post often, and so far have not had the patience or attention span to write longer chapters.  thats why i try to post quickly, so even though they r short, they dont take to long 4 u to get them! tanzina--  i will keep writing!!  i promise!!  here it is ( i think u will like what happens!!) Sarai-IceElf--  dont worry, i barely even felt that dart.  and i think it worked 2!!!  last nite i finally figured out what i wanted to do in this chapter!!!  thank u, that inspiration dart really works!! (and as for tolkien... well, u'll see.  i think im wearing him down though!!) T.H.--  yes, i got to the toilet part and i was like "what the heck am i gonna do?!" oh well, no1 has really seemed to mind it.  and ta-da!  heres the next chapter u were looking 4!!  hope it wasnt that hard to find.  if u run a search for "Lian" i think u should b able to find it.... oh wait, if ur reading this now then im sure u already know how!  nvm! (and i luv ur stories!!!!) Lani--  ah, my good friend, so nice to hear from u again!!!  im so glad that u aprove of how i wrote faith.... it was very difficult!!  i reread AtRHNA like, a million times trying to get her exactly rite!  yaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

i have some story recommendations!!!!  firstly, u must read And the Road Holds No Answers by faithfubeyondfear.... not only is it wonderful, it also tells the story of Lian's aunt, Faith.

and i have recently started reading some of the stories written by T.H.  ---- my opinion.... well, lets just say i read the first chapters of two of T.H's stories..... i am totally and completely hooked.    the stories (and, there r like, 50 million!) are sooooooo good, well, dont take my word for it.... read them!!!

disclaimer:  *voice of some famous game show host (doesnt matter who, take ur pick)*  a hush has fallen over the crowd.  hollie has offered a prize package of Lord of the Rings memorabilia with a cash value of approximately $500, in exchange for the rights to Gondor, Rivendell and Rohan.  And Mr. Tolkien sir, your answer is.................................................???

"What is she nuts??!!?  She thinks im gonna give her three of the most important powerful kingdoms of Middle Earth for some cheep trinkets that i could get for free if i asked?!!?!?  ha!!!"  *falls to the ground laughing*  *laughing so hard is crying*  *has wet his trousers, cause of extreme laughter*  *is about to---* WE GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  AARGH!!!!!  well, that was just my opening offer.  dont worry, i've got a backup plan.... somewhere.  um, as i ponder this dilemma, i will let u get on with reading the tenth chapter of Lian that takes place in a land i dont own, in a time that's not mine and with people that i cannot control.   for now.... *evil grin*

            *****************************************************************************

            "Well Aragorn, I would say that you have outdone yourself.  This wedding must be the finest that has come to pass in many ages of the world.  In your skills, it seems that some works of the elves have finally met competition."

            "Yes, I must agree Estel, it's beautiful!" Faith agreed.

            "Alas, friends, this credit I cannot take in full.  For without the cleverness of my Queen here," Aragorn gently grasped Arwen's hand and massaged it lovingly, "this wedding would seem but the work of a child to you."  The four friends laughed gaily as they took their seats in the wedding hall.  

"Of course.  Arwen, you were always a creative soul."

"My thanks, sister, for the compliment," Arwen paused, and looked around them, "Where, Legolas, is Lady Mirel?  She is not to miss such an occasion, is she?"  Legolas looked around to see if she was yet in the large hall, "She will be here.  I am surprised that she is not already.  She went to give a gift to Princess Lian, a token that we have been asked to present to her by Galen, if it chanced that he did not return in time to be at this joyous occasion himself."

Faith bit her lip and twirled a stray lock of her hair around her finger.

            "Something the matter Faith?" Aragorn asked.

            "Um, no. No.  I'm just, um, so excited for Lian and Ga," Faith's eyes went wide as she realized what she had started to say and to cover it up she began a fake hacking fit.

            "Faith, are you alright?!" Arwen cried.

            "I'm, *cough cough* fine.  Oh, I don't know what happened, I think I started choking, but I can't fathom why!  Oh well, it has passed now," she took a deep breath before she continued, "but as I was saying, I am so happy for Lian and Eower, two children I love dearly," Faith smiled reassuringly at Arwen, Aragorn and Legolas, "really."

            Lying on the bed, Lian clutched Galen's necklace tight in her hand.  Her mind drifted into the woods and glades of the Golden Wood, for she had by then realized that the images she saw did indeed come from that enchanted place.  Her thoughts were disrupted however by a sharp '_tap tap'_ on her door.  Wrenching herself from the visions, Lian got up and opened the door.  The elegant Lady Mirel stood before her, smiling genially at her.

            "Princess," she looked down at her, "you look beautiful."  Lian thanked her and smoothed the soft fabric of her gown.

            "I've come to see you because I was asked to deliver this to you.  It if from my son, and I am sure that he rues the fact that he cannot be here today."  Lian stood for a moment, pondering as to how she should answer the Lady's words.

            "Here," Mirel said, handing Lian a package, "and I wish you well in your marriage."  With that she departed as gracefully and suddenly as she had come, leaving Lian alone in the doorway.  Closing the wooden structure, Lian made her way slowly back to her bed and sat down, setting the large, oddly shaped package in her lap.  Carefully undoing the delicate packaging, Lian first withdrew an assiduously folded letter that revealed a familiar script.

                        "Dear Lian,

        If you are reading this now, then I am not yet back in time for your wedding.  If that has undoubtedly come to pass, then I am deeply grieved and beg you accept my sincerest apologies.  Nevertheless, I have said some untruths, or, more correctly, _not_ said the complete truth.  I have told you that I was called back to Mirkwood on royal business.  The truth of the matter is, I have been called back to choose a bride.  I concealed this information from you at the first due to my feelings that I had for you, and that I still have.  But now that I know that my love is not returned, or at least, will not be allowed to be returned, I must go to Mirkwood and choose my bride."

            At this Lian began to weep.  "They are returned Galen!  They are!" she yelled out at the parchment, her tears beginning to cause the ink to bleed.  Dabbing the paper with a bed cloth, she continued reading.

            "I am sorry for any discomfort I might have caused you, and I ask once again for you to forgive me.  Perhaps we shall meet again some day, perhaps not.  Wherever our paths lead us, I wish you all the happiness the world has to give.  Never shall you leave my memories, and I hope to remain fondly in yours as well.  I leave you this gift to remember me by, I pray you like it.

                                                                                Fondly,

                                                                                 Prince Galen"

            Lian's grief was beyond tears.  She had had love in her grasp and had pushed it away_.  "And why?"_ she thought, _"Did I even have a reasonable answer?  No, it was fear that led me astray.  I fooled myself into thinking that it was because he was an elf, a high elf at that, and that I was aiming at something too high and great for my reaches, but I was wrong.  He was right there the whole time, I was just too afraid to love."_  Lian cradled her aching head in her hands, then fell back and cried dry tears.  

Soon, she drifted back into her thoughts and her hand reached up to grasp Galen's necklace so she could be swept far from her misery and into peace and bliss.  The thought of Galen's gift brought her back to the present and she recalled that Galen had left her one last parting item.

            She sat back up and reached a shaking hand for the soft packaging.   There she withdrew a long bow, perfectly shaped with smooth, slender wood the likes of which Lian had never before laid eyes on.  It was light but strong, and just holding it made Lian feel empowered, as thought if she were to use it, she could shoot a hundred bull's-eyes in a row.  There was another note pinned to it, shorter than the other, but just as dear to her.

            "I know that you have a fine bow already, but this is an elven bow that comes from the land of Lothlorien.  It was my father's, and he passed it down to me, and now I to you.  I hope it brings you great fortune in archery.

                                                                                                Fondly,

                                                                                               Prince Galen"

          _"What am I to do,"_ Lian though miserably, _"what?"_   

            Mirel walked quickly back to the wedding hall and took her place besides her husband.

            "There you are darling," Legolas greeted her, "we were beginning to worry."

            "So sorry, I had a slight problem trying to find the Princess's room.  But I am here now," she laid her head gently on her husband's shoulder, "This reminds me slightly of our wedding.  The excitement, the joyous feeling in the air.  It is so wonderful."

            "Mmm," the king of Mirkwood murmured his agreement.

            Suddenly the kings and queens of Mirkwood and Gondor and the princess of Rivendell were joined by a gruff looking clan of dwarves.  Faith shifted a little in her seat, for she had never been overly fond of dwarves, but this group she tollerated for the leader, Gimli, was an old acquaintance of hers.

            "Gimli," Legolas cried out, clasping his old friend's hand, "how wonderful to see you again."

            "Aye, tis a great thing to see you Master elf, after our long parting.  I don't believe that you have met my family yet?"  The stout little dwarf introduced his wife and children, who nodded politely as their names were spoken.  Faith almost laughed when she saw that the young dwarves were barely two feet high.  In fact, she let out a brief chuckle, which caused Gimli to turn and address her.

            "Princess Faith!  I did not even notice you there, begging you pardon.  It has been long years since you and I have spoken as well."

            "Ah yes Gimli, at Arwen and Aragorn's wedding I believe was the last time we had speech together."

            "Such is the way with friends separated by long distance," Aragorn broke in, "it takes a momentous occasion to bring them together again."

            "But not only for good, as we well know," Legolas stated, his voice barely above a whisper.  For a moment, they all sat in silence, remembering the dark reasons that had brought them together in the first.  Only the dwarf wife and children, who knew little of the dark past, were unaffected.  A shadow passed over, but as quick as it had come it was gone.  

            Then the company turned back to themselves again, forgetting the horror of the past.  And they turned their talk once again to happier things, to the wedding, and to the well being of each member's homeland.

            Time passed quickly among them and soon it was time for the wedding to begin.  Aragorn excused himself and went to find Lian, as he was to walk her down the aisle.  (A/N:  once again, I don't know exactally how things work back in ME, so I am just making this a traditional catholic wedding.  sorries if im messing with their culture)  

            Aragorn found Lian sitting on her bed in her room.  She looked up and without a word, they walked back to the wedding hall.  Holding her father's arm tightly, they began to walk slowly down to the priest.  Looking down at his daughter, Aragorn could find no words to say.  He simply smiled at her, and that was enough.  Lian knew how deeply her father loved her, and he need not say so for it to be true.  She often had said that it was in the eyes where truth lies.  Not a very good rhyme, she had deemed it, but true enough.  The love and caring she saw reflected in the eyes of her father brought tears to her own.  She smiled reassuringly at him and they embraced once before he left her and returned to Arwen.  

            Lian felt her heart pulse, as she stood before the priest, and next to her stood Eower, who, though she did not know it, had a furious battle going on in his mind.

            _"What am I doing?"_ Lian though, _"This is foolish!  Just because I cannot be with Galen doesn't mean that I must marry someone else!"_  She began talking to herself in her mind, trying to think, while the priest began the wedding.

            "Dearly beloved," he started.

            _"But even though I don't love him, he still seems to want to marry me, and that is unfair to him if I were to break this up.  But it is unfair to me if I let this continue, and even more unfair to Eower because he will be marrying a woman who doesn't love him.  But maybe I could learn to love him?  No, that's impossible, my hearts already been given away.  For me I can have Galen or no one, and it looks as though I'm faced with no one, because I already lost Galen.  But if I do something now, then I could shame my entire family, all of Gondor.  And, oh!  I hadn't even though of this, but the ties between Gondor and Rohan would be weakened, this could even cause great problems if the princess of Gondor were to refuse the prince of Rohan.  Oh no!  How can I....?  What should I....?"_  The voice of the priest suddenly broke through Lian's thoughts.

            "If anyone believes that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Then, as Lian was contemplating whether or not to say anything, she received the surprise of all surprises.  A clear, familiar voice suddenly rang out through the hall,

            "I do."

****************************************************************************************

dun dun dun!  muh ha ha.... my version of a cliff hanger!!!

so, who do you think it was???

Galen, returned from Mirkwood?

Aunt Faith, who knows many secrets?

or perhaps someone else......?

All will be answered in the next chapter of Lian! (which unfortunately will not be posted by the earliest sunday because i am going on vacation until then (and gasp!  there rnt ne computers there!!!)

so, im sorry that i wont b posting 4 a couple of days, but i hope this satisfies u all for a while.  

ta ta!

   hollie


	11. The Owner of the Voice

okay, i'm sure that u r all anxious (yeah rite!) to find out who the voice belongs to... but bear with me for a while, cause i gotta answer y'all and put the disclaimer and stuff.

here it is, ill try to make it fast:

T.H.-- your stories totally deserve it!!!!  i meant every word!!!  and ta-da!  heres the chapter you wanted!  hope the wait wasn't too long! (ps.  i read ur review for And the Road Holds No Answers, and i TOTALLY AND COMPLETLY agree with you about all the war stuff!!!!  why cant world leaders think like us?) Amiella Rogue -- read on and find out!!! (and thank u for reviewing!) Tanzina -- read read!  find out find out!!! Lain -- oh, u dont like my cliffhanger? *grins evily*  oh come on, u pretty much no what happens!  ne wayz, glad that i can keep even u guessing.. and i cannot WAIT until the next chapter of ur story is up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and yes, i do live in the USA.  sorry that this took so long (and good luck with the exams!) Sabercrazy -- dont worry!  the cliff will be gone in this chapter! Lady Elf -- thank you!  i will! Tiff -- i am honored, i love getting new readers!! Lady of Legolas -- okay! Nariko -- ur too sweet!  heres the next (and one of the last) chapters. Celtic Angel -- are you serious... no errors!!  oh man, i am soooo happy!  i am imfamous at my school for misspelling words and stuff.  and i hate proofreading so i rarely check stuff after i've written it... this is soooo cool!  i cant believe that i didnt mess up the words and stuff *does a happy dance*  and im gald to have something unpredicted in my stories... ive begun to think that its gotten pretty predictable.  and thank u 4 reviewing!  

Disclaimer:  *announcer guy again*  alright, they have entered the ring (ring!  ha!, i just got that_!  the_ ring!  ha ha ha!!)  it's hollie vs. the famous J.R.R. Tolkien for the rights to Gondor, Rohan and Rivendell.  lets watch, shall we....

hollie:  come on Tolkien, what you got!?

J.R.R: *stands with hands on hips*  can i go now?

hollie: *through gritted teeth*  thats not the line.

J.R.R.: *dryly*  alright, alright.  *turns and reads cue cards*  oh.  no.  its hollie.  i had better give her the rights to Gondor and Rohan and, oh shoot!!!!  did i just say...@?@??@  HOLLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hollie: muh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!  i win, i win!!!!, well, almost.  i have to get Rivendell, but I am satisfied for now!!  who ever thaought that me, Me! could beat one of the most inspirational and sensational writers in history!!!

J.R.R: *bashfully* well, I'm not _that_ good.  Well, okay, I am, but.....

hollie: *sucking up* oh you ARE Mr. Tolkien sir.  The best!  No one could ever beat you (okay!!!  i am telling the complete truth, just in a suck-upish kinda way)

anywayz... now JRR has handed over Gondor and Rohan (btw, any lawyers who disagree with me, ill send u to my friend Lani... she knows how to handle ya!)

okay, now that i am in a considerable betta mood, on to the story!

            ******************************************************************************

            "I do," the voice said again.  Lian turned slowly to face the person who had spoken.  Whispers began to flow through the room as quickly as a river.  "I have a reason to stop this wedding."

            "Well sir," the priest started slowly, "explain your reason."

Eower stood and faced the guests and his voice was loud and clear, and his face set and resolved.  "I cannot marry Princess Lian," he paused, taking a deep breath, "because I am in love with another."  A torrent of whispers broke through the crowd now and all looked at the prince in shock.  Eower turned to Lian, and there was a deep profound emotion set in them that Lian could not identify, but it seemed to her that she beheld the prince of the Mark for the first time; no longer did he seem slow and dimwitted, but wise beyond years and kindly.  

            "Lian," he said softly, no longer speaking to the room but to her alone, "please forgive me, I mean not to hurt you.  But if I were to speak not, then the pain would be greater than it tis now.  I am sorry lady."

            But to his surprise Lian smiled and said, "nay lord, you have done me no ill," then speaking low, she continued, "for my heart as well belongs to another.  But pray tell who the lady be that has so earned your affection?"

And Eower smiled at her, and turning, walked to the farthest back rows of the hall, where the common folk of Gondor sat.  And reaching out he pulled a young maid, thin and shaking, from her seat and led her to the front where Lian and the priest stood.  Lian gasped in amazement when she saw the girl, for she was none other than the young woman whom she had met not two days past.  Clutching Eower's hand tightly, Lian saw both love and fear reflected in her clear, blue eyes.  When they reached the front, Eower turned to address the people once again.

            "Lords and ladies, I present to you the one whom my heart belongs to.  Ere three weeks ago we met, as I walked the lower circles of Gondor.  I mean no disgrace to the royal family of Gondor, and my decision has naught to do with the Lady Lian.  We two have come under agreement that it would not be proper for us to be wed.  I am sorry that so much trouble has been given for a marriage that was not meant to be."

            "If I might," Lian cut in, "it would be a shame to waste the splendor of this place and the work that hath gone towards it.  I suggest continuing with the wedding... but with a different bride."  Another murmur went through the people at the thought of the prince of Rohan marrying a commoner of Gondor.  

            "That is, of course, with the permission of your families," Lian continued, turning to Eower and the girl.  Then, Eomer, King of the Mark, stepped forward to address his son.

            "If this is, my son, what your heart desires, then I have no objection to it being granted," he looked around for the parents of the girl, but when he saw none rise he said, "tell me lady, where are your parents, why do they not come forth."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before answering.

            "My lord, they cannot answer, for the dead do not converse oft with the living."

            "Your parents have left the circles of this world?" she nodded and bowed her head.  "Have you then no family left?"  

            "No my King, alone I have lived in the lowest circle of Gondor.  But," she started hesitantly, in a voice barely above a whisper, "I desire loneliness no longer."  

            And then the King of the Mark smiled at her and proclaimed loudly to everyone, "Let it be known that the prince of Rohan has fallen in love with... beg pardon Lady, but what be your name?"

            "I am called Laurë, because of the light colour of my hair and eyes."

            "Laurë, yes, it suits you.  Well, let it be known that prince Eower has fallen in love with Laurë of Gondor, and that they are to be wed as soon as possible, if that is, we have the permission of King Elessar and Queen Undomiel, who meant this wedding to be that of their daughter's."

Aragorn stood, as did Arwen and she spoke, "though we prepared this day of joy for our daughter, we have no quarrel over allowing two in love to have it in her stead."

            "It seems to me that the bride might want change of clothes more suited to being wed in," Aragorn started, "perhaps..." He was cut off by Lian, who stepped forward and grabbed Laurë's arm.

            "Leave that to me father," she said and she led Laurë out of the great hall and back to her chambers.  

Combing through her closet, Lian finally found what she was looking for; a small white dress, plain, with simple lines, but elegant nonetheless.  It was an older dress of Lian's, but one that she had never worn.

"Here," she said, handing it to Laurë, "this should fit you."  Laurë took the dress and held it close as her eyes began to water. 

"Thank you princess," she whispered as a single tear rolled slowly down her cheek, "you have no idea how much this means to me.  I am sorry though, if I caused any problems to you."

"Laurë," Lian began, "it is because of you that this wedding was canceled.  Maybe someone else would have said something, but because he fell in love with you, Eower spoke first."

"I know, and I am so sorry, I"

"You misunderstand me.  I am now indebted to you, for I no longer have to marry a man I do not love.  And for that I thank you."

"I, I do not understand Princess, you did not wish to marry the Lord Eower?"

"No.  As Eower, my heart belongs forever to another, one that I cannot have, but yet, in him my heart will ever find its place."

Laurë chose not to ask who the possessor of Lian's heart was, and for that Lian was glad.  She changed into the dress quickly, then Lian set to work on Laurë's hair.  Brushing it until it shone, she then braided it back in a similar fashion to what she had worn the night of the banquet when the whole fiasco had begun.  On top of her head, she placed a small crown of white flowers that had perched on her own head.  Looking into the mirror, Laurë let out a small gasp as she saw her own reflection.  No longer did she seem thin and frail, but regal and wise, and fair to look upon.  Throwing her arms around Lian she wept on her shoulder.

"Thank you Princess, for you have given me so much, but I have naught to give in return."

"I told you before that I was indebted to you.  Let us just say that the score between us is now settled."  They both smiled at one another, each rejoicing in private thoughts.

"Come," Lian said, "We have a wedding to get to!"

Hand in hand they ran out of Lian's chambers and back down to the wedding hall.  They paused before the great doors and embraced once more.

"I feel it unnecessary to wish you luck Laurë, for I deem that you shall have all the luck and happiness in the world once you walk through these doors."  Laurë only smiled at her new friend, and together they pushed open the great doors and Laurë made her way slowly up the aisle.  As the music started, Lian slipped through the guests and took a seat besides Faith.

"How are you doing?" Faith asked.

"Better than I have been in a long while," Lian replied truthfully, "though I doubt I will ever be truly happy again.  Hugging her niece tightly, Faith tried to comfort her.  "Don't think too sorely of that Lian.  It may be that you just have to wait and see what the road holds."

"You are a close as ever, Aunt Faith, but as for me, I can see no answers on my road."  She sighed and both turned their attention back to the wedding.

"Dearly beloved," the priest said for the second time, "we are gathered her together, still, to witness the marriage of these..."  He continued on, repeating the same routine service that he had not an hour ago.  

"And if anyone has a reason that _these_ two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Suddenly the doors of the hall burst open and a strong voice called out "I do!  I have reason that they should not be wed!"

****************************************************************************

hmm..... this seems familiar!

alright, alright, I'm sure that EVERY1 knows where I'm going with this one, but oh well!  I'm doing it anyways!!!

hope u all enjoyed, it took me, like, 4 hours to write!  and it wasn't even long!  eek, I write slow, I know.  well, nothing i can do about that.  btw, i am once again commanding every1 who reads this to read And the Road Holds No Answers, by Faithfulbyfear.  Not only does it tell the fascinating story of Lian's aunt, Faith, but its REALLY good 2!!!  dont ask questions.... just read!  and also, I strongly recommend reading anything by T.H. ------ trust me, totally worth the time.  so, to conclude, hope u like my story, read the stuff i already told u to, and, um... have a nice day (or night, whatever time it is where u r.)  

byez!

   hollie


	12. A Long Awaited Reunion

I finally have time to write the next chapter of Lian.... yaaaaaay!  I really luv writing this, but what is even betta is getting all the lovely reviews!  when I started this, I did not think for a second that my little story would get any kind of attention or anything... I hoped that it would, but I didn't seriously think it would.  I've gotta tell you that when I checked the reviews today and found that I had 81.... well, that was just a huge deal to me.  It really means a lot to me to have people take the time to read this and review, and even more that so many of you have said that you like this!  *sniffle*  Thank you from the bottom of my heart! 

okay.. thats it for my sentimental stuff.... gotta save that 4 my story!!

btw--- for some reason my replies came out in one big paragraph last chapter... have no idea why.  that wasnt the format i had when i wrote it. 

Nariko -- 10 days.... hmm... this should be done in ten days.... depending on how many interruptions i have.  school starts in 3 days... so im working as fast as i can to finish this b4 it does start.

krissy -- why thank u!  kudos 2 u for the sweet review!

Lani -- u didnt think i'd let go to ur exams (good luck) still wondering what was going on, did u!?  dont worry, i wouldnt be that mean.  im sure that u already no who the voice is now, so dont worry!  all will be revealed shortly!

T.H -- u were close, good guessing.  but i cannot find the updated version of ur story!!!  it is driving me crazy!!!  im going to check again, after i finish writing this chapter.  and i wanna chack out ur ficlet too.  

yes, the war is stupid and bad and horrible and awful, and i cant see it ending anytime soon. *frowns*  i am totally against killing and death penalties (i got into a big argument ova that in my ss class last year.  

serenity02 -- im soo glad that u like this story!  thank u 4 reviewing!

sabercrazy -- great to hear from u again!  i started laughing when i read ur review "50 bucks that's Galen making his appearance at exactly the wrong time!!!"  thats really funny (but i aint taking that bet! *hint hint*)

Tanzina -- u have great comedic flair!  i luv reading humorous reviews!  anyway... u can now find the answers!!  read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: okay, im taking a break for the moment with my really long disclaimers. im not in a very good mood rite now. lets just say Mr. Tolkien is a lot craftier than he looks, and has managed to... *glares at Tolkien who is grinning smugly* retrieve his property.  so i now own Lian and Galen. *both sit with arms folded glaring* heh heh heh.  told them that their outcomes wouldnt be very good if they didnt sign over their rights to me.  heh heh heh. 

and on to the story!

ps.        **warning**: this chapter contains some mega mush... if u dont like sappy stuff, I suggest reading something else!! *starts to look for different story* oh, wait!  i gotta write this, dont i!  (i really am not a big fan of mush.  i like it in moderation, but give me some battle or mystery any day over exceedingly bushy stuff.  this makes me wonder why i made this chapter so mushy.... who knows.  mayb there is a secret romantic hidden deep inside me after all.... *ponders this* nah!

            *****************************************************************************

"I do!" the returned Prince of Mirkwood called out again, his voice clear and powerful.  He took several strides towards the altar before continuing.  "I'm sorry, but I cannot let this continue.  You two cannot marry."

The poor priest rubbed his forefinger to his temple, sighing, "What is it now?" he asked listlessly.  Galen stood firm and addressed Laurë, whom he could see only from the back.

"Lian," he started, the compassion of his race practically pouring from his body in his words, "Lian, you cannot marry him."

"And why not?" Lian responded, who, unnoticed by Galen, was sitting only three rows in front of him.  But Galen's sharp ears perceived the direction from which he heard the voice and he turned his confused gaze from the bride to the front row of the seats.

"But.... what?  How?..." he trailed off, words escaping him in his state of bewilderment.  Lian stood and walked quickly down to where Galen stood rooted to the spot.  Taking his hand, she started to lead him out of the hall, turning to the priest as she did so.

"Please continue, there has been a slight mix-up, I shall handle things though."

The two exited the hall, Galen's mouth still hanging open in shock.  Back in the first row, Legolas turned to Aragorn, "the plot thickens," he muttered under his breath.

As soon as they were safely out of hearing distance of the wedding, Lian stopped dragging Galen and they both turned to stare at one another.  Lian's heart began to pulse; she could practically feel it hitting her ribs.  She looked up at Galen and neither knew what to say. 

"What are you doing here?" Lian asked quietly, finally breaking the brooding silence.  Looking down at the polished floor she added, "I thought you were supposed to choose a bride."

"I have," Galen whispered.  Lian felt her heart go crashing down to the ground_.  "He has?  Well of course he has!  What did you expect, you knew it all along that the two of you were not meant to be!  But when he came, I thought...  Well it looks like you thought wrong, no doesn't it."_  Lian felt like crying, but managed to hold back the cascade of tears to say, "is she... nice?"

"Oh, very nice.  But strong willed and wise.  Young at heart though, and I love her all the more for it."

"You love her?" Lian's bottom lip trembled and she bit it hard to cease the movement.

"More than anything.  She's beautiful too.  As fair as the sunset at the end of mid-summer's day, but as dark and mysterious as the night sky in the winter.  But she has another, more powerful, beauty that radiates from the inside out.  The beauty of her perfect soul, and that is what I love most of all."

Blinking furiously to hold back her tears, Lian stared determinedly at the ground and in a hoarse whisper said, "then I wish you all the happiness in the world with her, but please speak of your love no more!"  a single tear rolled down her cheek, and Lian turned to flee so that he would not see the torrents when they broke loose, but a hand on her wrist stayed her.

"Please, do not go Lian," he gently pushed her chin up so that the two were face to face, and he looked deep into her watery eyes.  "It pains you for me to speak of her?" he asked, hiding his smile.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Lian finally snapped.  "Yes, it pains me!" she cried, no longer caring if anyone heard her words.  "You stand before me and speak of that which you love, knowing full well the torment that it causes on my soul!"

"Torment?  What torment could it cause you, fair lady?"

"Would you have me lay it out plain, lord?" Lian spoke firmly, returning to formal speech in her anger.

"I would."

Taking a deep breath, Lian began to say that which she had kept inside for a long while.  "I love you Galen.  I do.  When you kissed me, well, I ran because I was scared.  I was so terrified of falling in love, and settling down, becoming a housewife or a mother, or even a queen... that scared me.  And it still scares me.  You told me once that you couldn't picture me cooped up indoors happily, and that's correct.  Even in the great castle of Gondor I am ill at ease, my heart is ever in the mountains and forests, and wild places of the world.  Ever since childhood, I have looked at marriage as the end of freedom, the end of my happiness.  And the thought of losing that which is most important to me scared me near to death.  And when I found that I suddenly ranked someone, other than family, above my freedom, I ran.  I couldn't deal with it, I couldn't.  I wish now that I could go back, do thing over, but I can't, and what's done is done and... and... I wish you all the love you deserve with your new bride."  Tears now streamed down her cheeks, and she had become a creature of sorrow and pity.  For a moment, overborne by Lian's truthful revelations, Galen stood silent.  Then he spoke again, softly, putting his face close to hers.

"Lian," she trembled as his sweet breath hit her face, "have not you realized it yet?"

"Realized what?" she whispered.

"That the girl, the one I am in love with.... is you."

She looked up and her heart soared within her chest and suddenly it was if dawn had risen up from an eternity of night.

"What?  But I thought that you were to marry an elve-" Galen cut her off.

"You thought wrong," her breathed.  And then their lips met for a second time, and Lian thought that it was impossible for her life to be better.  Suddenly, the two could hear the sound of applause, and as they broke away and turned, they saw the entire congregation from the wedding standing behind them.

Lian looked in awe as the people she cared for most in the world applauded her.  Aragorn stood proudly in the front, with Arwen, as ever, by his side.  They smiled happily, knowing that their daughter had finally found love.  Next to Arwen stood Faith, Lian's dear friend and confidant. 

Galen saw his parents standing proudly besides Lian's, it mattered little to them whether their son's love was immortal or not.

Eower, walking hand in hand with his wife, Laurë, strode to the front of the group and cried out, "Lo!  It appears that not only one couple hath found love on this most blessed day!"

******************************************************************************

ta-da!!!!!!  the long awaited and much anticipated return of Galen!!!! yay!!! im soo happy! *does a little dance*  i wanted them to be together in the beginning, but what kinda story would that have been, with a happily ever after before it even started!!  tee hee!  well, hope u all like it, sorry that its short.  its is NOT over though folks!!!  no way!!!  very close though.  

hope it was to everyone's satisfaction!

luv

  hollie


	13. A Quick Message From Hollie :)

sorry, this is NOT a new chapter (i totally dont have time for it *sniff*) but I wanted to let everyone know that I appreciate the input SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!! 101, i neva woulda believed it!  anyhow, I have no clue how long it's gonna be for the next chapter, cause school starts tomorrow (ack!) and I am very soon going to begin a new story.  It is going to be about Eldarion, Lian's big brother, and his childhood friend Melana.  It will tell about his life from the age of 5, when his sister (Lian) is born.  I am very excited to write it, and I dearly hope that you all enjoy it too.  I also plan to write about Fea, but that won't be for a very long time.  

            oh, and one more thing---- I think that there will be only one more chapter of Lian, but I am also planning a sequel!!  Dont have the faintest idea when that will be done (I'm still brainstorming ideas for it) but hopefull I will be able to start it before next summer (long time, i know, but i am going to have very little time for writing in the school year---- my teachers luv to give tuns of homework!  ack!)

            Well, thats it, I think.  Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for all the lovely reviews (and even for the couple that were not so lovely)  I am so grateful to all of you and I will work my butt off to try and finish the final chapter of Lian.

luv lots,

   hollie


	14. The End Or is it?

this is the next (and final!!) chapter!!!  I am sooooo sorry that it took such an incredibly looooooong time, but between school, theater auditions, school, getting the flu, school, working at a fair (okay, i could go on and on, but I think u get the picture)

i want to thank the following people, who have been so terrific and helpful in writing this story:

Tanzina,

Linya,

sabercrazy,

Lady Arwen,

Tanyae Miguilis Greenleaf,

Celtic Angel,

Nariko,

Krissy,

Serenity02,

Lady of Legolas,

Lady Elf,

Amiella Rogue,

Pasta-Head,

Sarai-IceElf,

~tArA~,

Arnen,

Astroeal,

Salad the Deciever,

annoying person,

Dwendilwen,

sandelf120,

liz,

Shy,

Jody S.,

Cathleen,

White Angel,

Aranel,

star_cutie08,

Christi,

Greenfairie,

Elbereth94,

Lady of None,

Frogcatcher98,

MellonKid,

Levena Hearts,

Pereliniel,

Azira Aziz,

ChibiMelody,

Miss2Pouty,

hEiDi,

Aldawen of Rivendell,

Tiff,

and last but never least, Lani, T.H, and Quiet One, who have been wonderful reviewers (I mean, everyone has been wonderful, but , yeah.) and have helped me very much. (thanx guys!)  

okay, sorry, that was a long list.  

Disclaimer: okay, this is *sniffle* the last disclaimer for Lian.  but, fear not!  because the next Lian story will have its disclaimers pick up where I leave off!    *quiet voice* dont tell tolkien that though!  shh... here he comes! *tolkien walks over* "Finally, this torture is almost over!" Oh, im sorry, Mr. Genius Tolkien sir.  I never intended to inconvenience you. *looks at hollie doubtfully* "alright, what do you want now?"  nothing sir, if only your good will. "ha!  after all the crap you put me and my stories through!?  your lucky that i havent....." *stops at sad pouty face from hollie*  "oh, alright already.  cut it with the pouty face!" *reluctantly* what do you want, really?"  nothing, sir.  i just wanted to tell you that i will miss having you here in my disclaimers.... its so sad that this is all over. "sad! ha ha h---, er, sorry.  continue" well, i just wanted to say goodbye.  and here.. *hands tolkien a present* i got this for you at the mall  *he opens present* "woah!  Tolkien: A Literary Genius, volume one!  sweet! me, a literary genius, well, I dont know if I'd go that far..." oh, I would sir!  and past even!  that title barely does you justice! "well, your too sweet." aw shucks. "well... i suppose that one good turn deserves another... here" *hands hollie a slip of paper* whats this...? *reads* this certifies that hollie officially owns one square inch of the land formerly known as........

tee hee hee! cliffhanger! this will be continued in the sequel to Lian

"what?!?!?  theres gonna be a sequel?!?!  you little...!!!!!!"

heh heh heh.

            ******************************************************************************

            Walking hand in hand in the gardens of Gondor, Lian and Galen were sure that it was impossible to be any happier that they were.  

            "So this is what pure bliss feels like," Lian whispered as she gently squeezed Galen's hand.  He laughed softly and kissed her forehead.  

            "Not quite," he breathed, "there is still one thing missing."  Lian looked curiously at Galen, who only smiled.

"Lian, I love you, you know that," she nodded happily, "and I stand here before you and ask you to be my bride."  Lian's mouth dropped and a slight gasp escaped her lips, "I..."

            King Eomer clapped his son on the back, "congratulations son, your mother would have been very proud."  Laurë, who had only been half listening, looked up suddenly, "where is her ladyship, for I would much like to meet her."  A pained look crossed over both father and son's faces.  After a moment, Eomer spoke.

            "My wife, the late Lady Keladry, died shortly after Eower was born."

            "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't know..."

            "Of course you didn't!  No fault of your own, Eower doesn't like to talk about it much.  My sister, Lady Eowyn of Ithilen, raised him when I was working."

            "And Lady Faith, for a short whiles," Eower added.

            "Yes, Lady Faith," Eomer murmured, a strange look on his face.  But as soon as it had come, it vanished, and was there hardly long enough for anyone to notice.  Suddenly though, they heard footsteps.

            "Did I hear my name?" Faith came swiftly over to them to join the conversation. Eower smiled fondly at her, saying,

            "Yes, we were just speaking of how you and Eowyn raised me after my mother's death."  Faith laughed though.

            "Raised you?  I could hardly take that credit, after all it was Eowyn and your father who did the raising, I was simply there at whiles and added a dash of fun," she smiled at Eower, but if one looked very closely, her clear eyes would flick ever so often onto the King of the Mark.

            Smiling contentedly at his bride, Eower excused himself and Laurë, leaving Faith and Eomer on their own.  An uncomfortably silence settled about them, and Faith played with a lock of golden hair as Eomer shuffled about.

            "Well I..."  They both started at the same time.

            "No you..." they spoke again.  

Eomer pressed a finger to Faith's lip and spoke to her, "it's been a long time, hasn't it Faith."

            "Yes, very long.  By the count of men.  Although, now, that is my count as well."

Eomer looked at her curiously, "and why is that?"

            In barely above a whisper, Faith told him.  "Because I stayed behind in Middle Earth.  I didn't go to the Havens."

            "But at Edoras, you said..."

            "Hush, I know what I said.  I, I changed my mind, that's all."

            "Might I ask why?"

            "Because... because," Faith searched frantically for a good excuse, not wanting to share the real reason, "because I wished to stay with Arwen.  I lost her once and I do not intend to do so again." (A/N:  to know what the "losing Arwen" thing is about... read And the Road Holds No Answers, by faithfulbeyondfear.)

Eomer nodded, sensing that this was not the truth, or at least, not the whole truth, but also sensing that it was not a good idea to press her for the real reason.

            They stood for a moment in awkward silence, Faith staring at her feet, Eomer staring intently at Faith.  Suddenly, he laughed, a pure hearty laugh that made Faith start.  Looking up at the mighty king, there was both confusion and something wholly different, something that mortal eyes could not place, shining in her eyes.

            "I see no humor, do you care to explain to me the reason for you laughter?" 

            "I was just remembering," he said softly to her, "remembering the first time we met."

            A slight flush rose in Faith's cheeks as she recalled her intense hatred for the man when she had seen him for the first time.  He had unwittingly insulted the Lady Galadriel, her kin, and she had been swift in making him regret it.

            "Yes... That was an interesting day..." she trailed of biting her lip.  "But I am glad to learn that first impressions are not always the correct impressions."  Eomer smiled.

            "So I am no longer an 'infuriating man' like you once said?" laughter playing in his voice.  The pale pink in her cheeks rose to an even deeper colour of light red as she replied, "You are still, at time, infuriating, but for a different reason now."  Faith's eyes looked everywhere but in the direction of the southern Lord as he took a step closer to her.

            "For what reasons now, my lady?"

In voice so low she could barely hear it herself, Faith asked, "would you have me speak it plain, my lord?"

            "Yes."

            "I... I..." she was unable to find the right words to say, but was saved her embarrassment by Aragorn and Arwen, who came up to their friends, unaware of what was between the two.

            A broad smile was on the face of the King of Gondor as he spoke, "Come friends, there is a special banquet to be held to day.  We must celebrate for the two couples!"

            Following the King and Queen, Eomer and Faith spoke naught to one another, the thought of what might have been hanging heavily on each.  

            The four walked to the back of the castle, and into a great courtyard where hundreds upon hundreds of chairs and tables had been placed, each seat filled with the people of Gondor, or with Aragorn's special guests.  In the centre of the court was a large, long table.  It was almost filled, except for six seats.  The great chairs for the King and Queen, one at each end of the table, were, of course vacant, and there were two on Aragorn's right hand side that were also empty.  Slightly further down the table, closer to Arwen, were two more seats, one on the right, one on the left, that had been left open for Faith and Eomer.  As Faith sat, she noticed a small, familiar figure rushing into the courtyard through a back entrance.  Slightly behind her, a tall, slender elf followed, long strides trying to keep up respectfully to her short hurried ones. 

            Breathless, Lian plopped down next to her father, forgetting all manners and grace.  A moment later, Galen was by her side, slowly seating himself.  

            Faith felt her brows rise as she looked upon the couple.  Lian, for all appearances looked fine, perfectly normal and she had suddenly remembered her manners and was placing her napkin in her lap, sitting up straight in her chair.    Everyone shrugged off the unusual arrival of the princess and her love, figuring that they had been so caught up in one another, that they had lost track of time.

            But Faith knew her niece better than that.  She could practically see the wall behind the grey eyes, a wall she had once taught Lian about.

"Whenever you are scared, or upset, and you don't want anyone to see your true feelings, you make a wall," she had explained to the 12 year old girl, as she sat in her aunt's lap, upset because she had done so poorly in her archery lessons that day that her instructor had quit, but even more upset because everyone could see the embarrassment in her eyes.

            "A wall?" she had asked, "like with stones?"

            "Not quite," had been Faith's reply.  "What you do is you block all emotion.  You focus on the task at hand and concentrate solely on getting that done.  No feelings, no nothing."  The young child had looked solemnly at her aunt, then had tried to make a 'wall'.

            It had taken quite a while, but finally, Lian had grasped the mastery of wall making.

            "Very good," Faith had said, "but you must be very careful.  Do not use walls too often or for too long, because then you will forget to feel.  And when you forget to feel, you forget to live, and then you walk around empty inside, and that is no way to live your life.  Lian had nodded solemnly again, promising to be very careful with her walls.

            Faith could see the wall now though.  "Oh no," she thought, "something terrible must have occurred.  Poor girl.  I must speak with her after about this."

            She watched her niece intently for the remainder of the meal.  She was so focused, that she barely noticed the King Eomer as he tossed her the occasional glance.  Her concentration was finally broken as a long hand placed itself on her shoulder.  With a start, she looked around.  

            "Legolas," she breathed a sigh of relief, "you startled me."

            "I could tell," the wise king answered, "you seem to be quite focused.  So focused in fact, that you didn't even notice that you just spilled your wine on your gown."  Faith looked down to see the amber liquid seeping into the fabric of her slate blue gown.  Grabbing a napkin, she began to dab at the spot, which grew and expanded before her eyes.  

            At that moment, Aragorn stood, spoke something that Faith was too busy to catch, and then left the table, along with the guests.  Cursing the wine, Faith looked up just in time to see Lian sneak away, in the direction of the castle.  

            "Here," she said, tossing the now crimson napkin at a confused Legolas.

            "Faith, where are you..."

            "I'll return shortly, worry not!"  Faith dashed after Lian, ignoring the strange looks she was getting running around in her stained dress.  _"Worry not?"_ she thought to herself, _"I'm starting to sound like Legolas and Estel!"_  Laughing inwardly, she snapped her mind back to the task at hand.  She was just quick enough to see the train of a flowing white gown twist around a corner.  Following it, Faith stopped short as she turned the corner and found herself facing a dead end.  Hands on her hips, the elf looked around, and then slowly, her gaze went upwards.  She heard an "oomph!" and a "riiiiiiiip!" and saw a piece of white linen caught on an uneven rock at the top of the stonewall.  Her sharp elven ears then perceived the patter of small, light feet.

            _"So, that's where she is,"_ Faith thought grimly.  Rubbing her hands together, Faith began the climb.  It wasn't very difficult for her, and she scaled the wall quickly.  Running along the top of the wall, Faith quickly caught up to her niece.

            "Lian!" she cried, causing the young princess to stop and turn.

            "Aunt Faith!  What are you doing up here?  I would have thought that you would be down at the feast."

            "Well, I could say the same to you. What is going on, I saw that you had made a wall at dinner.  What is wrong Lian?"

            "Nothing!  Nothing!  Everything's... perfect."

"Oh!  By the Valar child, just tell me!"

The wall shattered.  It broke against the torrent of emotion that Lian had been trying so hard to suppress.  Running to Faith, she practically collapsed into the elf's arms, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, her lungs gasping for air.

"Come, sit down.  Breath, shh... It's all right, calm down.  Now tell me Lian, what is wrong?  Not an hour ago you were all smiles and laughter.  What happened... did he say something?  Did he upset you?"

"He, he asked..." Lian gasped again, choking on her own breath.

"What was it, what did he ask?" Faith asked in a soft, soothing voice.

Lian took a deep, shuddering breath.  "He asked me to marry him."

A smile burst on Faith's mouth, "that's wonderful news Lian!  Congratulations!  But I don't see what the problem is."

"I told him no."

_el fin!_

******************************************************************************

ha ha ha ha!!!!!

that's it!!  that's the end of "book" one!!!!!

stay tunned for "book" 2... coming out probably next summer!!!!  i'm evil, I know... but I really want to spend some time working on my Eldarion story, The Prince of Gondor (please r/r!  it only has 5 reviews so far... its very lonely!)

if i get lotsa positive stuff on this final chappie, then i might consider starting the second "book" earlier.... *hint hint!*

i know that that was a VERY evil place to end it... but i luv cliffhangers, and I figured that there haven't been enough in this story yet.  And ya know how some book series do that... I figured that I would too!!!

well, i have had the best time in the world writing this, you guys are truly wonderful, amazing people.  you have no idea how much all of your support has meant to me.  (oh no!  i feel a Kodak moment coming on!  eep!)

thank u thank u, a million thanks to everyone... i couldnta done this without y'all!!!!!!!

hugs and kisses,

            hollie

ps.  read And the Road Holds No Answers, by Faithfulbyfear.  it ties into my story (as i have mentioned before) and plus, its soooooooo good!!

ps. im gonna miss u all!!!!  please come and review my other stories!! (i hate to beg... but Eldarion is mighty lonely!)

ppps. THAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
